Behind The Melody
by angelalexandra
Summary: After an incident that leaves Flora heartbroken, her and the other winx girls do something that helps Flora's healing process, she starts a band and enters a singing competition. Will her heart heal, will the winx win or could it lead to possible stardom?
1. Chapter 1: Take a Bow

**-I do not own Winx Club or any of the characters, except my OC's. I do not own any of the music featured in this story-**

* * *

It was a gorgeous sunny afternoon in the city of Magix as Flora and Helia were strolling through the city. Flora had time between her classes to meet Helia for an afternoon stroll.

"Helia," she said holding his hand.

"Yes my love" he answered giving her a sweet smile.

"Thank you for coming with me this afternoon" Flora added moving in closer to Helia.

"I'd do anything for you Flora" Helia replied kissing her on the forehead.

"I know, but didn't you have a master class with Codatorta this afternoon?"

"I do, it should be starting right about now."

"Then, why aren't you there, I mean school is more important than a stroll."

Helia stopped walking at that point and turned to face Flora, looking into her eyes.

"Flora, I wouldn't miss even a minute with you, I would drop anything just to be with you. There is nothing more important to me in this world but you. There is nothing in this world that could keep me from you. I love you so much, don't you ever forget that."

Flora blushed and had the biggest smile on her face. Helia lifted up her chin and gave her a romantic kiss.

At Red Fountain, Helia came back with a huge smile on his face. He entered the dorm to find all the boys standing there with their arms crossed.

"Hey guys" Helia said not noticing the evil looks on their faces.

"Where have you been?" Sky questioned.

"What do you guys mean?" Helia asked confused.

"You missed the master class with Codatorta, it was a mandatory class Helia" Timmy answered.

"Where were you?" Brandon added.

"I was out with Flora all afternoon, we were taking a walk" Helia answered.

"A walk?" Riven asked confused. "You missed a mandatory class with Codatorta for a walk?"

"With Flora," Helia added making it sound like it was more important if he said it was with Flora.

"Helia, we know how much you love Flora, but, you can't keep skipping classes all the time when she wants to be with you" Nabu said.

"Come on you guys, it was only this one time."

"Actually, it isn't" Timmy explained. "There was the time last week where you flight training..."

"Flora needed help with her art project" Helia interrupted.

"Flora doesn't even take art" Sky said.

"Then was the time where you snuck out of a lock down drill to take a midnight picnic with Flora" Timmy gave another example.

"Flora was lonely, she wanted me to be with her," Helia defended.

"You said she had a bad dream" Riven rebutted.

"Then there was the time where you stopped fighting during battle class to answer your phone" Timmy explained.

"It was Flora, she had something really important to tell me" Helia defended yet again.

"She wanted to tell you that she loves you" Brandon corrected.

"Over and over again, every 5 minutes of that class" Riven added.

"And finally, there was the time where you missed our mid-term exams to write poems about her" Timmy finished.

"It was her birthday" Helia said.

"You were starting 2 months early" Nabu said.

"I...I..." Helia couldn't think of anything else to say, the guys were right.

"Dude, you are spending way too much time with Flora, and Saladine is taking notice about it, he actually told us to speak to you about it, before he does" Sky informed him.

"When does he want to see me?" Helia asked.

"Now" a voice from behind answered. Helia turned round to find his Uncle Saladine in the door way.

"Boys, will you excuse me and my nephew?" Saladine requested.

"Yes sir" they replied as they exited the room and closed the door behind them.

"Uncle" Helia greeted Saladine

"This is no time for pleasantries dear boy, you have missed far too many classes in one term."

"But uncle, I wanted to see Flora"

"I know you wanted to see Flora, but this is getting too much. You have missed 2 mid-term exams, 5 battle classes, 4 mandatory classes and broken curfew about 3 times. You can't keep doing this Helia, not for some girl."

"She is not some girl uncle, I love her and I keep seeing her whenever I want."

"No you won't Helia, I forbid you to see her."

"You forbid me? You can't do that uncle."

"Please uncle, give me another chance, I'll keep up with my studies, I promise, just let me see her, I promise not to do this again."

"No Helia, you have missed far too many classes to pass this term. You are not eligible to continue your journey here at Red Fountain."

Helia was gob smacked. "What?"

"Because of Flora, you can't continue your Red Fountain training. You will have to move back home and continue your study with your parents."

"And leave Magix, uncle, I don't want to leave Magix, there has to be something that I can do."

Saladine thought about this for some time. "There is one thing Helia"

"Anything uncle, name it."

"I will give you a make-up exam. If you pass all three exams with three different teachers, you will be able to pass the term and continue your training at Red Fountain."

"Consider it done uncle"

"But," Saladine interrupted, "You have to break up with Flora."

Helia was stunned; he didn't know what to say.

"What?" Helia asked thinking that he may have misunderstood.

"You have to break up with Flora" Saladine repeated.

"I-I can't do that, I love her uncle"

"She's too much of a distraction Helia, and for this exam, you can't afford one little distraction at all."

"Then I promise not to see her"

"I can't trust you on that dear boy, you have failed my trust for far too long, what would stop you from going to her aid in the middle of the night, answer your phone during an exam or class, or even stop studying to write about her?"

Helia knew that Saladine was right, he just didn't want to admit it.

"Helia, you have to do what's best for you, I'll give you some time to think about this. You have until this evening to decide" Saladine added, and with that, he left.

The boys came back inside and they were all silent.

"That was brutal" Riven said breaking the ice.

"You guys could hear us?" Helia asked.

"No, we listened at the door" Brandon replied as the guys face palmed themselves. "Whoops," Brandon said realising his mistake.

"So, what do I do?" Helia asked for some advice.

"Well, you have two options" Sky said. "You can either, move back home and never see Flora again"

"Or you could break up with Flora but still be able to see her everyday" Timmy added finishing Sky's sentence.

"Helia, move back home and not see Flora, or stay here, take the exam, break up with Flora but still be able to see her" Nabu reasoned.

Helia sat on one of the couches in the main room of the dorms and thought. Move back home not see Flora, or stay in Magix and see Flora.

"You're right" Helia finally said. "I-I have to break up with Flora"

"You're doing the right thing man" Brandon said sitting on the opposite couch.

"Yeah, at least this way, I'll still get to see Flora" Helia agreed, hiding his sadness.

At Alfea, Flora returned to the dorm to find Musa excited and bubbly. She was running around the whole dorm with instruments and music sheets everywhere.

"Hey, what's going on?" Flora asked closing the main doors of the dorm.

Tecna was reading a book on the double seated couch and answered, "Musa is entering in Alfea's Idol singing completion thing"

"We have a singing competition" Flora said confused.

"We do now" Bloom said exiting her and Flora's dorm and sat next to Tecna. "Amaryl suggested the idea to Miss Faragonda for young musicians, like a big performance for the year, since the formal isn't until next year."

"Sounds cool" Flora added putting her bag next to her as she sat in one of the single lounge chairs.

"No, it sounds awesome" Musa yelled from her bedroom excitedly.

"Hey, I've got an idea" Stella began entering the main room. "Why don't we make a band together."

"That sounds awesome" Bloom said happily.

"Yeah, and Musa can be lead vocalist and I can dance" Layla agreed exited.

"Musa, what do you think?" Stella called to Musa's bedroom.

"I love the idea" Musa answered exiting her and Tecna's room.

"But, who will play what?" Flora asked.

"Well, Layla could play the drums, Tecna could play the key boards, Bloom could play the bass, while you, Musa and I play the electric guitars" Stella explained.

"That sounds like a plan" Bloom agreed.

"Yeah, but don't you think that 3 electric guitars is a bit much, it could drown out the vocalists" Flora suggested.

"Well, ok, Musa play the electric guitar, I'll play the acoustic-electric guitar and you can play the acoustic guitar. Sound good?"

"Yep, just making sure we sound good" Flora said happily with a smile.

"No, the only thing we have to do is figure out who will be singing?" Layla informed.

"I think Musa should be lead vocalist" Tecna voted.

"Me to" Stella agreed with her hand in the air.

"And Stella and Flora and be the other two vocalists" Bloom added.

"Are you sure Bloom, because you have a lovely voice" Flora complemented.

"I'm sure," Bloom replied.

"Yeah, you guys are great" Layla said.

"Alright" Musa said picking up guitars, "let's rehearse for the audition."

All the girls cheered as Musa conjured up a key board and drum set for Tecna and Layla, and spelled the room to make it sound proof. But just before the girls could rehearse, Flora's phone started ringing.

"Sorry girls" Flora apologised as she took out her phone. "Oh, it's Helia."

"I thought you had a date with him this afternoon" Tecna said.

"I did" Flora answered as she answered it. "Hello? Hi Helia sweetie, what's up?"

"Helia what's wrong? You sound so serious."

As soon as Flora said that, the girls all looked at each other with grim faces.

"No sweetie, I will not meet you when I know there is something bothering you."

"No Helia, we will talk about this on the phone."

"Helia, please just tell me what's wrong. You don't sound happy, and I will not go on a date when I know that you are sad and not enjoying yourself. Please just tell me what's wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"No, but, I know we are spending a lot of time together, but..."

"This is not fair Helia. That is not a good enough reason, you are just making things up to make yourself feel better."

"Oh, you're uncle said so, I don't believe that Helia."

"I can't believe what you're saying, and over the phone" Flora yelled with tears in her eyes.

The girls knew what was happening; Helia was breaking up with Flora.

"So now you're blaming me that you're doing this over the phone"

"No, I don't want to hear it Helia, you said this afternoon that there was nothing in this world that could keep us apart. I thought you were different Helia, but, I guess I was wrong" and with that Flora hung up the phone with tears streaming down her face.

The girls stayed quiet waiting for Flora to tell them what happened. Flora kept quiet and let the tears fall down her face. She looked at her phone and threw it at the wall, smashing it into pieces. The girls put their instruments down and gave Flora a hug.

"He broke up with me" Flora said finally as she sobbed.

"We know" Bloom said giving her a hug.

"We kind of suspected that when you threw your phone at the wall" Tecna said.

"I can't believe that he did it over the phone" Flora said still crying.

"Well, to be fair, he did want to meet with you but you forced him to tell you over the phone" Stella reminded.

Flora and the others just gave her a death stare. "But doesn't matter" Stella added joining in the hug again.

Flora whipped the tears from her eyes.

"Are you going to be ok Flora?" Layla asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I just need to be alone right now" Flora answered as she went into her room and closed the door.

The girls all looked at each other with sad faces.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Layla asked the others not believing Flora.

"She will be fine, she has to be" Musa said.

Flora was in her room and whipped the remaining tears from her eyes. She sat at her desk with a piece of paper and a pencil and started writing.

The next morning, the girls were all in the main room of the dorms with their instruments in their hands waiting for Flora.

"Any idea why Flora wants to see us?" Stella asked.

"No clue" Musa answered tuning her guitar.

Flora opened her door and greeted the girls with sheets of paper in her hands.

"Hey girls" Flora said shyly.

"Hey" the girls all said quietly.

"You feeling any better today Flora?" Tecna asked.

"Yeah, a little bit" Flora answered.

"At least you're fully dressed, we thought you would be in you PJ's for a week or something" Stella said jokingly. The girls all looked at her like they didn't know what she was talking about. "You know, the first step of the grieving process? The first step is to be in your PJ's and in bed for a week? Oh never mind."

"Anyway, I wrote a song last night and I was wondering if we could, you know, try it out" Flora suggested as she handed the girls a sheet of music.

"Sure, sounds good to me," Musa said. "How about you guys?"

"Sure" Bloom said speaking for everyone.

"Great" Flora said still a little shyly.

Flora picked up a microphone as the music started.

_Ohh, how about a round of applause  
Yeah, standin' ovation  
Oooh ohh yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah _

You look so dumb right now  
Standin' outside my house  
Tryin' to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out

And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now

Musa and Stella: _(but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow  
Ohhh... _

Grab your clothes and get gone

Musa and Stella: _(get gone)  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
Talkin' about, girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on _

Musa and Stella: _(ohh) _

And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now

Musa and Stella_ (but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow _

Ohh, and the award for the best liar goes to you  
For making me believe that you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech out

How about a round of applause  
A standin' ovation

But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now

Musa and Stella _(but it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow _

But it's over now...

The scene cuts to the audition room with Ms Faragonda, Wizgiz and Palladium.

"Wonderful girls, simply wonderful" Palladium said clapping his hands.

"I agree, you actually made us believe and feel what the artist felt when writing it" Wizgiz commented.

The girls all looked at each other like that is how they wanted it, to feel what Flora is feeling.

"You girls are in" Ms Faragonda said happily.


	2. Chapter 2: Gives You Hell

The girls got back to their dorms after the audition and were all really happy, even Flora was feeling a little bit better.

"That song was incredible Flora" Musa complemented.

"Yeah, it was a winner and it got us into the show. I can't wait" Stella said clapping her hands with glee.

"Yeah, well, I just wrote from the heart" Flora said like it was no big deal.

"And that's exactly how we are going to win" Musa said.

"What?" Flora asked confused.

"You are going to write our songs" Musa answered.

"What? Musa I can't, that's your job, you're the music fairy, you're the music artist" Flora said.

"Yeah, but I don't have any life experiences at the moment that can make me create songs that are from the heart, but you can. Please Flora" Musa begged.

"Come on Flora, please, it will be fun, it will take your mind off of Helia" Bloom suggested.

"You can make songs that can humiliate him" Stella tempted.

As soon as Stella said that, Flora had a smirk on her face. "I'm in" she said. All the girls cheered and gave Flora a huge hug.

The next night was the first round of the competition. All of the girls were nervous.

"Oh man, there are a lot of people out there" Tecna said getting nervous.

"Don't worry, just imagine that we are singing in our dorm" Layla suggested.

"Yeah, I guess" Tecna replied.

Somewhere in the crowd, the boys were finding their seats in the auditorium.

"Why are we here?" Helia asked feeling uncomfortable.

"Bloom called and told us that she and the girls had entered this singing competition" Sky explained.

"But why do I have to go? Flora will be here and I really have to be studying" Helia complained.

"Nope, Saladine is one of the judges and he said that you can come and watch the competition, it's once a week on a Saturday night, so he says that this is your only free time" Timmy replied.

"Alright, I just hope that Flora isn't still mad at me, she did sound really hurt on the phone."

"I thought you said that it was because of Saladine and everything" Nabu asked.

"I did, but she didn't believe me" Helia said sadly.

"Don't worry man, I'm sure that everything will blow over, who knows, maybe this competition will take her mind off of the break up" Riven suggested.

As soon as he said that, Faragonda came on stage and announced the girls as the first act.

"Ladies, gentlemen, fairies and heroes, please give a warm welcome to our first act, The Winx" Faragonda announced as applause filled the auditorium and she left the stage.

The curtains opened revealing the girls in gorgeous outfits.

Tecna wore a nice purple turtle neck top with a dark purple vest going to the ribcage. She wore black jeans with purple flat shoes.

Musa wore a pair of light blue jeans with the material ripped over the knees with 2 black belt-like sashes going diagonal. She wore a white singlet with blue converse shoes and a music note necklace that hung to her breasts.

Stella wore a black boob tube top with a orange jacket that went just below the breasts. She wore black skinny leg jeans with long orange high heel boots that went to a little bit below the knees.

Bloom wore a light blue mini skirt with a black singlet with a light blue jacket that went over the top. She wore black high heel boots that went to the middle of her leg with a black belt around the skirt.

Layla wore black three-quarter pants that were jagged around the leg holes with a green chain on one of the pockets. She wore a yellow-green singlet with a black star in the middle. She wore yellow-green ankle boots and she wore black and green bangles and bracelets on her wrists.

Finally, Flora wore a black and white plaid mini skirt with black leggings underneath that went to just below her knees. She wore a white singlet with a black vest that went to her hips with a bunch of long necklaces that went to the middle of her singlet as she wore black flat shoes.

All the boys were stunned, they had never seen the girls in clothes like this before. Helia was the most surprised, Flora wore the cutest and hottest thing he had ever seen her wear.

Before the music started, Flora held the microphone and said, "This is a song that I wrote that's dedicated to a person in my life."

The music started as Flora lead the band as the lead vocalist.

"Gives you hell" by Glee Cast, The Glee Version

Flora: _I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place_

Flora: _And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

__Flora: _When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell_

Flora: _Now where's you picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car,  
And did it ever get you far_

Flora: _You've never seem so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard,  
Do you know where you are_

Flora: _And truth be told I miss you_

Musa and Stella: _(Be told I miss you)  
And truth be told I'm lying_

All: _When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

Musa and Stella: _(Treats you well)  
Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell_

Hope it gives you hell  


(Musa's Guitar Solo)

__Flora:_ Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on_

Flora: _And truth be told I miss you_

Musa and Stella: _(Be told I miss you)  
And truth be told _All:_ I'm lying_

All: _When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

Musa and Stella: _(Treats you well)  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

Flora: _Now you'll never see, what you've done to me  
_Musa and Stella:_ (ahh-ing in background)_

_You can take back your memories they're no good to me  
And here's all your lies,  
You can look me in my eyes  
With that sad, sad look that you wear so well_

__All with no music except drums: _When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

Musa and Stella: _(Treats you well)_

_Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell_

As Flora sung, Helia's face dropped. He knew that the song was about him.

"You still think that this will blow over?" Helia asked to the guys.

Flora: _When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song and sing along oh you'll never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well_

As the song finished the whole auditorium was filled with applause and cheers. The girls were a hit. Everyone was cheering except for Helia who was gob smacked, he found out how much he had hurt Flora.

"That was amazing" Sky said as he gave them a standing ovation like the rest of the crowd.

"Sky!" Brandon yelled and he looked at Helia.

"Sorry man, but they were great" Sky said honestly.

"Don't worry, they were" Helia admitted.

"Should we do something?" Timmy began

"Yeah, never break up with Flora" Riven said sarcastically.

Helia gave him a death stare as the others smirked, hiding their laughter.


	3. Chapter 3: Exam 1

The crowd stopped applauding as the judges gave them advice and complements.

The three judges were Saladine, Faragonda and Codatorta. Wizgiz and Palladium were the hosts.

Faragonda was the first to speak.

"You girls were unbelievable, I thought that you girls might be nervous and be a little shaky at first, but you girls nailed it. Even better then the song that you sung at the auditions. Who is writing your songs?"

"Our girl Flora here" Stella said giving Flora a hug.

"Flora, how on earth do you write these songs? Do you have inspiration?" Saladine asked.

"Um, I don't know to be honest," Flora said nervously. "I guess I do have some inspiration, but I just write what I feel, life experiences I guess."

Saladine's face questioned Flora's response. He had a feeling that most of Flora's songs were about heartbreak, then he figured out what happened. Helia broke up with Flora and she is using her pain and experience to write the songs.

"Well, whatever is your inspiration, it makes great songs" Codatorta said.

Helia's face went red as he knew that he was Flora's inspiration, her misery and heartbreak that he caused her is making the winx club popular in the competition.

"You girls were great" Saladine started, "I have a feeling that you girls will go far in this competition. But Flora, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Flora said.

"These songs of yours, were they about heartbreak by any chance?"

Helia's, Flora's and the girls' face went pale.

Flora cleared her throat and answered. "Um, well, the song 'Take a bow' that we sung at the auditions were about heartbreak but this one,"

"Was about guys that have hurt all of us" Bloom cut in, helping Flora answer.

Flora gave her a grateful look.

"Alright, well you lassies were unbelievable and what you're wearing is just stunning" Codatorta complemented.

"All thanks to me" Stella said into the microphone. "Princess Stella, guitarist, band stylist."

"Ok," Palladium said walking on the stage. "Judges, are they in or out? Your call."

"Oh, they are in alright" Codatorta answered for all three of them.

The girls all cheered with glee as they walked off stage. They all hugged each other and jumped up and down.

The boys, except Helia, entered back stage carrying bouquets of flowers.

"Bloom, these are for you" Sky said handing them to her and giving her a kiss.

"Aw, thank you Sky, they're lovely" Bloom said giving him a hug.

"You girls were excellent" Nabu said giving Layla a bouquet.

"Well, we couldn't have done it without Musa and her music star edge" Flora said giving Musa a hug.

"Yeah, but we couldn't have done it with our main girl Flora, take a bow sweetie" Stella said happily.

The girls gasped at what Stella had said.

"Oh no," Stella said covering her mouth. "Flora, I-I'm sorry"

"For what? It's just a song title, the songs are helping us in this competition" Flora said happily.

"Yeah, but Flora, we are making it through this competition by your pain, we are like using your pain to win" Musa said.

"So? I want to write songs, they make me feel better" Flora said as Helia came in and looked at her. Flora didn't notice because her back was turned to him.

"How is writing songs about heartbreak making you feel better?" Helia asked from behind.

Flora's face went pale. She knew exactly who was behind her, and she couldn't face him. She took all the courage she had just to turn around and face him.

"Who said that it was any of your business?" Flora asked with a little bit of attitude.

"Well, it kind of is considering the song you just sung, was dedicated to me" Helia answered.

"Who said that it was even dedicated to you?" Layla said with attitude and a little bit of anger.

"Helia, this isn't about you" Stella said with anger.

"Calm down ladies, I just came here to say congratulations and that you girls were great, especially you Flora" Helia said.

"Well, now you've said it, so maybe you should just leave" Musa said angrily.

Helia nodded and left but not without sneaking a rose to Flora as he walked away.

Flora could feel her heart break as she saw him walk away, but he was the one who ended it, but why did he give her a rose? Flora came back into reality and hid it in her purse and turned to face the others.

"That was a little brutal girls" Brandon said with his arm over Stella's shoulders.

"Well, if you breakup with one of us, we don't treat you nicely, live and learn that boys" Stella said.

"I'll make sure to make a note of that" Riven said sarcastically but a little bit serious.

Everyone laughed as Flora took a sip of water.

Back in the dorms, the girls went to bed exhausted from their performance. Flora was the only one up, she got some inspiration again from Helia. She couldn't bare the hurt and pain she got when he walked away, this gave her some brilliant inspiration.

The next morning, the girls had a early morning rehearsal before breakfast.

"So Flora, what have you got for us today?" Layla asked.

"Well, I got some more inspiration last night" Flora began.

"Great" Stella cheered.

"But," Flora began again

"Oh oh" Stella said, her mood dying down.

"The song that I wrote, is techno and danceable."

"So?" Musa said. "We can just program some techno music into Tecna's keyboard and she can play it. We can get all these brilliant lights all different colours"

"And we can get Alfea's dance committee to dance in the chorus" Bloom interrupted with a suggestion.

"I love it!" Stella said happily.

"I want to dance though" Layla said.

"No problem" Flora said happily. "You can lead the dancers, and Musa can play the drums, we don't need that many guitars, just the techno music, the bass and maybe one electric guitar that Stella can play" Flora delegated.

"Genius!" Musa cheered as she got hold of the drum set.

"This is so cool" Layla said as she ran to ask the dancers to help and get a routine down.

"The electric guitar is going to sound awesome with me on it"

"Are you sure you need a bass Flora?" Bloom asked

"Well, now that you mention it, it would sound odd. Be a lead vocalist with me" Flora cheered.

"Awesome" Bloom cried giving Flora a hug.

"I'll go download the techno music from the internet now" Tecna said as she ran off.

As Tecna downloaded the music, Stella and Musa practiced their new instruments for their next performance, Layla went to organise the dancers and their routine while Bloom and Flora worked on singing as a duet. They are going to blow the judges away.

Back at Red Fountain, Helia had his first exam. His first exam was to fly one of the ships through a course.

Helia was in the squad ship waiting for Codatorta's command. The boys were standing along the wall of Red Fountain waiting to watch Helia's exam.

"Alright Helia my boy, are you ready?" Codatorta asked through the intercom of the ship.

"Yes sir" Helia answered.

"Alright, you have to fly through the rings that Professor Saladine conjures up in the sky. If you miss 2 or more, you will fail, remember if you fail 2 of these exams, you fail the term. Now, you have to complete the course in two minutes and avoid obstacles. When I say go, the time will start. 3, 2, 1, go" Codatorta said and the exam begun.

Helia flew the ship down vertically, following the waterfall's, that surrounded Red Fountain, path. He went through the first ring. The next ring appeared between two trees in the forest. The space between them was really narrow. Helia was speeding closer and closer to the trees, he had to think of something fast. As he reached the trees Helia spun the ship on its side and passed through the trees on the ships side passing through with no problem.

The next ring was surrounded the entrance of a cave near the school. As Helia approached the caves, bats started attacking the ship, covering Helia's view. Helia couldn't see where he was going. He tried to shake that bats off by moving from side to side but it wasn't working. Helia turned on his navigational system. He was heading straight into the cave's wall. Helia made a dart turn to face the middle of the entrance but the bats blocked the entrance. As he came closer to the cave, Helia still had the bats blocking his view and started to attack the wind screen of the ship. Helia turned the wheel of the ship, making it spin repeatedly on its side like a dart. The ship kept spinning until all the bats were off. He then flickered on the ships lights to blind the bats and make them fly away from the cave and he passed through no problem.

"Good job me boy" Codatorta said through the intercom. You have 1 minute to pass through 2 rings. Good luck."

One of the rings was the dragon stables. Helia would have to fly straight through the air space of the dragons and avoid them. Helia zoomed for the air space and tried to avoid the dragons. He zigged left, zagged right, did an immediate duck move avoiding a dragon's tail. Helia was on a role, but spoke too soon. One of the dragons was in Helia's way. The dragon had its head straight through the ring. Helia used this as an advantage. He flew up on the dragon's tail, flying over its back, on top of its head and used the head as a ramp to pass through the ring. Helia had 30 seconds to find the last ring.

Helia couldn't find the last ring anywhere, he was losing crucial time. He had 20 seconds to locate and pass through the last ring. He finally found it, it was right next to Red Fountain. To pass through it, Helia would have to make a quick sharp turn, if he does it too early, he could miss, if he does it too late, he could crash into the school. He doesn't have time to make a U-turn and try again; he needs a perfect score from two out of the three exams if he wants to stay in Magix. Helia fly faster toward the ring as the boys watched ready to be amazed, or crushed. Helia had 10 seconds left to pass through the ring and he wasn't even close.

"10....9....8" Codatorta began counting.

Helia was getting closer, but not close enough to make it in the time limit.

"7.....6.....5"

Helia floored on the accelerator of the ship.

"4......3.....2"

Helia closed his eyes as he made a quick sharp turn.

"1........."

Helia couldn't hear anything, he didn't see anything. He didn't know whether he passed, or crashed.

Helia opened his eyes to find that he passed through the ring just as Codatorta said 1. Helia was speechless, he actually made it, he actually did. He had the biggest smile on his face.

"Brilliant work Helia, that was a close call there" Codatorta said in the intercom.

Helia flew over the other guys who were clapping and cheering for Helia, he passed his first exam. He was one step closer to staying in Magix.


	4. Chapter 4: What Hurts The Most

That night was the next round of the singing competition for Alfea. The boys came again to support the girls, and it also was a celebratory celebration to Helia for passing with flying colours, (punt intended). The boys took their seats as the show started. This round's acts were impressive but they weren't great. The boys were too excited to see the girls.

Backstage Flora was getting nervous. She had never heard a techno song, let alone perform one.

"Girls, I don't think that I can do this" Flora said scared.

"What do you mean? You have to" Bloom said.

"I can't, Musa, you do my part, you sing with Bloom" Flora offered.

"No way, then who will play drums" Musa said.

"But...I have never done this before, Musa, you should be doing this, I can't sing as good as you, you are the music fairy, the princess of music, I'll play the drums."

"You have never played the drums, we could lose, no offence" Stella said.

"Flora, everyone is ready, you we change now, we won't be prepared" Layla said stretching with the girls.

"Flora, just remember the inspiration that you got to write this song" Tecna suggested.

That got Flora less stressed and nervous.

"Up next is our very own 'The Winx'" Professor Palladium announced as the curtains pulled up.

The guys were excited to see the girls once again.

The girls all smiled out to the crowd. Flora and Bloom walked up to the front ready to sing the duet. Flora took a deep breath when the girls started the music.

What hurts the most by Cascada

Bloom: _I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me_  
Flora: _I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_  
Bloom: _Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_  
Flora: _There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_  
Both: _But that's not what gets me_

Bloom: _What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say_

Stella: _(much to say)  
And watching you walk away_

Stella: _(walk away)_

Flora: _And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

Helia saw Flora sing, and she looked so radiant. He knew that Flora was hurting from when he gave her the rose at her last performance, he knew that she didn't want him to walk away..

Bloom: _It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it_  
Flora: _It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder, getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret  
_Bloom: _But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart_  
Both: _That I left unspoken_

As the chorus began again, the lights started changing colours and Layla leading the dancers onto the stage got the crowd more pumped up. Layla and the dancers were in front of Musa and the drum set, but behind Bloom and Flora.

Flora: _What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say_

Musa: _(much to say)  
And watching you walk away_  
Musa: _(walk away)_

Bloom: _And never knowing_  
_What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

Flora: _Yeah_

Bloom: _I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_  
Flora: _There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_  
Both: _But that's not what gets me_

Flora: _ What hurts the most  
Was being so close_  
Bloom: _And having so much to say_

Tecna: _(much to say)  
And watching you walk away_

Tecna: _(walk away)_

Flora: _And never knowing  
What could have been_  
Bloom: _And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

Bloom: _What hurts the most  
Was being so close_  
Flora: _And having so much to say_

Stella: _(much to say)_  
_And watching you walk away_

Musa: _(Walk away)_

Bloom: _ And never knowing  
What could have been_  
Flora: _And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

The lights stopped flashing as the Layla and the dancers finished in a pose. The girls got a huge standing ovation, even from the judges. The girls had huge smiles on their faces. Flora looked out into the crowd and saw Helia, being one of the people giving her a standing ovation. Part of her wanted to go out and hug, but the other half was still hurting.

"Why is he even here?" Flora thought to herself. "He broke up with me, and yet, he is still here supporting me and giving me flowers."


	5. Chapter 5: Mind Games

Back stage, the girls were all having a non-alcoholic toast to their success.

"To our success" Bloom said as everyone, including the boys clinked their glasses and sipped.

Flora didn't take a sip, her mind wondered off.

"Flora, are you ok?" Tecna asked and she held Timmy's hand.

"What?" Flora asked coming back into reality.

"Are you ok?" Tecna repeated herself.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Like what?" Musa asked with Riven's arm over her shoulders.

"Helia" Flora answered a little embarrassed to admit.

"Him again?" Stella began. "Darling, forget about him, he's a jerk that broke your heart"

"And over the phone" Layla added.

"Yes thank you, and over the phone Flora" Stella corrected.

The boys all looked at each other like they were caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but, why does he keep coming to our performances if he broke up with me" Flora wondered.

"That's a very good question" Tecna said.

"It sounds suspicious to me" Bloom said.

The boys still didn't say anything, they all showed like they were worried about something.

"What do you guys think?" Layla asked the boys.

"Ah, well" Sky began. "It's not really any of our business."

"But you are the ones who arrive with Helia" Flora said.

"Yes well" Riven began.

The girls all looked at the guys very suspiciously. Musa stared into Riven's eyes to see if he was hiding something.

"You guys are hiding something" Musa said.

"What?" Brandon said acting like it wasn't true. "What are you talking about?"

"She's right, you guys haven't said one word all night, actually you guys never say anything when the mention of Helia comes up" Stella said.

"Tell us what you're hiding" Bloom demanded.

"Nothing" Nabu said.

"You guys are lying, stop lying to us" Layla said.

Just as tensions were begging to rise, there was a knock on the door. Everyone went silent as Bloom opened the door.

A boy was standing by the door holding a bouquet of flowers, roses to be exact.

"A delivery for a Miss Flora" the man said.

Flora went up to him and took the flowers as Bloom signed the delivery forms.

"Thanks" Bloom said as the man left and she closed the door behind him.

"Who are they from?" Musa asked.

"I'm not sure" Flora answered, lying through her teeth, she knew exactly who they were from.

"Is there a card?" Layla asked.

Flora looked through the bouquet and found a small card.

"Yeah, but it doesn't have a name on it" Flora answered opening the small envelope.

"Read it out then" Stella said waiting to hear what it says.

Flora pulled out the card and began reading it out loud.

"_7 seconds pass and I still hear your voice,_

_7 minutes pass and I still long for you,_

_7 hours pass and I still ache for you,_

_7 days pass and still wish to see your face,_

_7 months pass and I would wish to be with you,_

_7 years pass and I still love you,_

_My 7 things, to hear you, long for you, ache for you, to see you, to be with you, to love you_

_My 7 things count less than my wish to be together still"_

The room was silent as Flora finished reading the card. It was a beautiful card, it was a poem.

"Wow" was all anyone could say.

"Roses and a poem, big day for you" Stella joked trying to break the silence.

A tear streamed down Flora's face. She knew it was from Helia and she didn't understand why it was from him. He was the one who ended it, he was the one who still sees her, gives her flowers and sends her poems. Was he just trying to play with her mind.

"It's from Helia, isn't it?" Flora asked the boys.

The boys didn't answer, they didn't even know that Helia would be sending her flowers, Saladine would eventually find out and send him away.

"It is isn't it?" Flora repeated. The boys turned their heads away.

"What is that guy playing at!" Flora yelled, tears started pouring down her face.

"What do you mean Flora?" Timmy asked confused.

"First he loves me, then he breaks up with me, then he comes to watch me perform, then sends me flowers with love poems on them!" Flora screamed at the end, her face red and tear stained.

"Is he just playing with me? Messing with my head for games, what is he bored at Red Fountain so he wants to play a game on Flora?"

"No, I don't" Sky began.

"You don't think" Flora yelled.

"Hey come on Flora" Bloom said getting a little defensive.

"No Bloom!" Flora yelled back at her. "You have no idea how hard this is, I still love him and he is making it harder everyday with all the cards and flowers and appearances. What are broken up or are we back together? Does he still love me or is this just a game? I have had with all the games. He can go fall in love with another girl for all I care" Flora raged as she stormed out of the girls' backstage room.

There was an awkward silence in the room. No one dared to speak for a couple of minutes.

"That was intense" Layla said breaking the ice.

"What should we do?" Tecna asked.

"Why don't you girls go and follow Flora, make sure that she's alright and doesn't do anything stupid now that she's upset while we stay here and back up the instruments and stuff" Timmy suggested.

"Alright" Bloom answered as they all kissed their boyfriends goodbye and went after Flora.

When they left, the guys all looked at each other.

"What do we do now?" Riven asked.

"Maybe we should tell Helia that what he's doing is making the situation worse" Nabu suggested.

"Yeah, good idea" Brandon said as he packed up the instruments with the boys and left for Red Fountain.

At Red Fountain, Helia was studying for his theory exam with Saladine in the morning.

The guys walked in and immediately disturbed Helia.

"Guys, do you mind? I'm trying to study" Helia said still reading his text book.

The guys were about to walk up to him when Timmy stopped them.

"Wait, hold on you guys, do you think that this really is a good idea?" Timmy whispered.

"What do you mean?" Sky whispered back.

"I mean, even with the flowers and cards he's been sending Flora, he isn't keeping his mind on it. If we tell him what's been happening and how it's affecting Flora emotionally, he might get side tracked with that and stop studying for his exam tomorrow morning."

The guys thought about that for a minute.

"He's right" Nabu said.

"Then, what do we do? Try to convince Flora that Helia is just trying to be nice, not playing games?" Riven said sarcastically.

"That's a great idea Riven" Sky said happily.

"I was kidding" Riven said seriously

"I'm not" Sky replied.

"You're joking right?" Brandon began. "That is going to take a lot of time, and how on earth are we supposed to accomplish that?"

"Don't know, but we have to try, come on, they are our friends and Helia wants to be with Flora after his exams, and we all know that Flora still wants to be with Helia" Sky convinced them.

"Fine, he's right" Riven said caving in.

"Agreed" Timmy added. "We'll start preparations tomorrow then."

The boys all nodded their heads as they left Helia alone to study.

Back at the Alfea dorms, Flora was in her bedroom sitting at her desk. The girls all walked in to find that all the pictures of her and Helia, and solo pictures of Helia were all in a box.

"Flora?" Stella asked cautiously. "What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of the photos of Helia in them" Flora answered not looking at them, she kept her mind on the task that she was writing.

"What are you writing?" Musa asked

"Another song" Flora answered, still not turning her head.

"Don't you think you should get some sleep? It's past 2 in the morning Flora" Bloom suggested.

"No, I'm fine".

"Flora, please stop what you're doing and get some sleep. You will be useless for classes tomorrow, our whole lives aren't about this silly music competition, I mean, sure we are undefeated and haven't been voted out yet, but stop this and get some sleep and keep your mind off of Helia and the contest" Layla said worriedly.

Flora stopped writing and turned to face them. "Fine, I'll get some sleep" she answered relaxed and calm as she spelled herself to change into her pjs and climbed into bed.

The girls smiled as Bloom tucked Flora in. The girls were by the door waiting for Bloom.

"Night girls" Flora said relaxed.

"Night" they all answered as Bloom turned off the lights, and closed the door leaving Flora to fall asleep as a tear rolled down her cheek and she fell asleep.

That morning, Helia was in a private classroom taking his exam. The questions were really hard. If Helia gets more than 90% correct on this exam, he would pass. The guys were waiting outside and sometimes, they would peep into the door window for a quick second.

The Exam Paper

Which of the following would be best for you to do first in this situation?  
(A) Ask your supervisor to clarify his order.  
(B) Refuse to comply with the order because you believe that it is unethical and illegal.  
(C) Comply with the order because your field-training officer has more experience than you do.  
(D) Comply with the order but speak with your field-training officer's immediate supervisor after the incident.

Battle strategy chapter 9: When being pursed behind enemy lines, what are the three rules to follow?

(A) 1) Attack the weakest enemy 2) Look for means to escape 3) Hesitate before taking action  
(B) 1) Don't panic 2) Constantly look for means to escape 3) Take the first course of action that comes into you head  
(C) 1) Surrender to the enemy so that they can take you to their leader 2) Drop weapons to show that you aren't a threat 3) Attack the leader 4) Look for means to escape  
(D) 1) Don't panic 2) Hesitate to look for means to escape 3) Take action

True or False: The element of surprise is always to your advantage in a fight or battle.

True False

What is the best time of day to attack?

(A) Lunch time  
(B) In the afternoon  
(C) After dinner  
(D) Just before dawn

If you are in the jungle with only a knife and no other Red Fountain weapons, what would you do to defend yourself?

In the exam, there were 30 questions; most were multiple choice questions with a few true or false questions and written response questions. At the end of the exam, Helia has to write a 400 word essay about the tactics he would use and order is army in a battle situation, which he is given. The essay counts for 75% of his overall exam mark, if he fails that essay, he fails that exam.

Helia was starting to get stressed. He had 20 minutes left and had one question before he had to write his essay.

The boys outside were watching the clock, they could see that Helia wasn't up to the essay.

"Oh man, looks like he's going to fail" Riven said bumming everyone out.

"Don't say that Riven, Helia can make it" Sky said optimistically.

"By my calculations, Helia won't have time to check over his answers if he rushes through his essay" Timmy said logically.

"Timmy, not helping" Brandon said annoyed.

10 minutes until Helia has to stop. He was up to 200 words. Helia has to write another 200 words in 10 minutes, but Helia is having trouble thinking of other tactics he would order.

The guys were watching and waiting. Sky started to pace back and forth.

"Dude, relax, you're starting to make me dizzy" Riven said sitting on one of the seats outside the room.

"He might fail" Sky said.

"If he does then he has the last exam to fall back on, no big deal" Brandon said.

"That's too much pressure for him" Nabu said.

"Well, he was the one who cut classes" Riven mocked.

Sky took another look through the glass window of the door and looked at the clock.

"Oh no" he said worriedly.

"What now?" Riven whined.

"Helia has 5 minutes left, and by the looks of it, he is still writing his essay" Sky answered

"He won't be able to finish in time" Timmy announced.

"Thanks for the comfort captain brainiac" Riven said sarcastically. "It's too early for your logic, it's 7 in the morning."

In the classroom Saladine looked at the clock. "You have 5 minutes Helia, then pencils down."

Helia started to really panic now. He just need another 50 words, he can't go under the minimum word limit, he would lose marks, but on the other hand he needs time to check his answers. He would only lose 2 points of his mark if he is 50 words under the limit where as he would lose 3 marks for every question he gets wrong. Helia made an executive decision and stopped writing the essay at 360 words, leaving him just 40 words under the limit, taking away only 1 point, with 3 minutes to quickly check his answers.

Helia quickly checked as many questions as he can.

"Time's up Helia" Saladine said just as Helia was about to check question 15.

Saladine took his paper as Helia stood up and left the classroom.

"How did it go?" Nabu asked as everyone stood up from their seats.

"It was seriously hard, I had to leave the essay at 360 words so I could check my answers" Helia said.

"Why did you do that?" Sky wondered.

"40 words under the limit would take away only 1 point, whereas I would lose 3 marks for every question I get wrong."

"That makes sense" Brandon said nodding his head.

"You think you went well?" Timmy asked.

"I hope so, or there will be so much pressure on me for the last exam" Helia answered worried.


	6. Chapter 6: 7 Things

Back at Alfea, all the girls, except Flora, were up in the lounge in their pj's drinking hot chocolate.

"Will Flora be ok?" Bloom asked to the girls

"Yeah, she has to be, why do you ask?" Musa replied as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"Because, its 7 in the morning and Flora is always up at 7, she's always the first one up" Bloom answered worriedly.

As soon as Bloom said that, Flora opened her and Bloom's dorm room door and saw the other girls talking.

"Morning Flora" Bloom said now more relaxed that Flora's finally awake.

"Hey" Flora said still a little depressed as she walked to the bathroom.

"You think she's noticed that we're not dressed for classes" Layla asked jokingly.

Flora came back out of the bathroom with her hair brushed and she went back into her dorm and closed the door.

"I'm guessing no" Stella replied with a giggle to her joke

"I'll go and see if she's getting ready for classes" Musa said as she placed her mug on the coffee table and went to see Flora.

Musa quietly knocked on the door as she entered slowly. The room was pitch black, the curtains were closed, there was no light at all in the whole room. Musa walked up to Flora's bed, where Flora was sleeping, as she squatted down to Flora.

"Flora, are you alright?" Musa asked worriedly.

"Yeah" Flora mumbled into her pillow.

"No you're not. Flora, we're all worried about you. It's 7.30 in the morning and you aren't up. You are the last to get up. There is no light at all in your room, the plants haven't been watered and you're sleeping all day."

"Why aren't you guys at class?"

"Don't change the subject Flora, and besides, it's a student free day, someone blew up the science lab again."

"It wasn't me this time!" Stella yelled from the lounge.

Musa rolled her eyes. "Anyway, are you sad about the way things went with Helia?"

Flora nodded as another tear rolled down her face. "He keeps playing with my head, and my heart, I can't take it Musa."

"Flora, maybe if you got out of bed and have a hot chocolate with us, you might feel better" Musa suggested.

Flora shook her head as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Ok, then how about we rehearse that new song of yours, I mean it is student-free day" Musa began as she started to walk out of the room but stopped at the door way, "And Miss Faragonda did announce that the next round is pushed to tonight instead of next week for exams" Musa finished as the left.

Flora immediately sat up in bed and jumped out. She opened all her curtains, watered the plants and grabbed a bunch of clothes and burst through her doors, ran past the girls and into the bathroom.

"That all to do it" Musa said confidently sitting back on a lounge chair.

"What did you do?" Tecna asked inquisitively

"I told her what Faragonda told us" Musa said with a smile.

"Why didn't I think of that" Stella said with sulk.

"Girls, I can hear you, why aren't you getting changed?" Flora called from the bathroom.

"Alright, we're going" Layla said was she finished the last of her hot chocolate.

10 minutes later, the girls were all dressed and were handed Flora's new song.

"What do you think?" Flora asked shyly.

"I'm guessing you wrote this after the whole flower and card thing last night" Stella guessed.

"Yeah, but never mind" Flora said changing the subject. "We need drums, keyboard, electric guitar, a bass guitar and an acoustic guitar."

"I think that we should go back to the instruments we used before for this" Bloom suggested.

"Wait, the acoustic guitarist plays throughout the whole song, not just the chorus" Flora announced quickly.

"Then, I'll play the acoustic while Bloom can play bass and Stella play electric" Musa suggested.

"I like it" Layla said picking up her drum sticks.

"Ok, but Tecna, we need the keyboard to sound smooth, almost like violins, but still sounds a bit like a keyboard" Flora requested.

"No problem, just a quick download" Tecna began as she pulled out her mini laptop. "and wha-la, one smooth sounding keyboard."

"Cool, I just need your guys to do me a favour" Flora said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Musa asked curiously.

"I need them to bring a very special guest tonight to hear us play" Flora answered.

"Ok, we can do that, now let's start rehearsing" Layla said as she sat down at the drum set and starting clinking the sticks together for the beats.

Back at Red Fountain, Helia was in Saladine's office with the other guys waiting for his exam results. Saladine eventually walked in with a folder in his hands.

"So, how did I do?" Helia asked desperate to know the answer.

"Well, You only got 5 questions wrong" Saladine began

"Yes" the guys all said happily.

"But" Saladine continued, making the guys face's drop. "You didn't do as well in the essay as we would've hoped."

"What do you mean?" Helia asked.

"The example that you must write about was about tactics you would use in a hand to hand combat, you wrote about fairies and witches tactics when in hand to hand combat. You also added how heroes would assist in battle" Saladine explained.

"So, what did I get?"

"Well, even though the essay wasn't almost responding to the example, it did show how heroes have helped in battle, which gave you good marks, but not as good of the marks you would've received from actually responding to the example" Saladine rambled.

"So?" Riven asked getting annoyed and bored.

"Helia got 87% correct" Saladine said sadly.

The guys all grunted and sighed with disappointment, especially Helia.

"Boys, I need to speak to Helia alone for a minute" Saladine requested.

The boys nodded and went outside leaving Helia alone.

"Helia, what happened? I saw you study extremely hard and then you go and write about fairies."

Helia didn't say anything, he just looked at the ground, hoping that Saladine would let him take the final exam without the lecture.

"You miss Flora, don't you?"

Helia's eyes looked at him at the mention of her name.

"I miss her so much uncle. I can't sleep, eat or study" Helia finally admitted.

Saladine sat back in his chair. "Then, how were you able to pass the first exam and study for this exam?"

"Because I studied for Flora, so I would pass so I could stay in Magix. I would rather stay here and see her, than be away from her. I studied, so I could stay here in Magix so we could still be together" Helia moved his eyes back towards the ground again.

There was a silence for a couple of minutes in the office.

"Well then, what can I do Helia? You wouldn't study when you're together, now you fail exams because of her when you're not together, Helia, I'm trying to help you, this is for your future, you have to meet me in the middle."

Helia just nodded, he didn't look at his uncle in the eyes.

"Alright, here's the deal Helia. If you pass your next exam, we will discuss whether you can see Flora again" Saladine compromised.

"Really?" Helia said his face gleaming.

"But only if you pass your last exam, then we will DISCUSS seeing Flora. If you fail, you will have to go back to your parents, same as the last time. Are we agreed?"

"Agreed, thank you uncle"

"Now, go to Alfea, the contest is on tonight due to exams, another break from your exams" Saladine smiled as Helia left his office.

Back at Alfea, the girls were back stage and they were looking at their outfits for the evening.

"Stella, are you sure these outfits will suit the song that we're singing?" Flora asked looking at her outfit.

"Positive darling, these outfits will be perfect" Stella answered fixing her hair.

Flora wore a long black gathered sleeved spun rayon tope with a charcoal black lace hen frilled skirt with black skinny leg jeans with black ankle height high heels. Flora also wore a textured leaf pendent with a peace charm trip necklet with enamel plait stretch bracelets and beaten Russian bangles and she wore her hair down.

Stella wore a light peach coloured ¾ sleeve crinkle frill blouse with an almost light brown feather print ruffle skirt and a ruffle PU stretch belt. She wore her hair down with light brown ankle flat boots and wore a tonal 2 row pearl bracelet.

Musa wore a white ¾ sleeve chiffon ruffle appliqué top with a knit sleeve/back PU jacket with dark indigo skinny leg jeans and black high heel boots underneath. She had her hair down and wore a pearl ribbon and chain layered necklet with a satin chain bracelet and enamel plait stretch bracelet and beaten Russian bangles.

Tecna wore a hanging rock shirt dress with a long sleeve bubble detailed jacket with a ruffle PU stretch belt on the dress. She also wore a 3 strand pearl tie up necklace with a pearl facet bead and rhondelle necklet.

Bloom wore a purple and black drape pocket elastic belt dress with black leggings and black strappy high heels. She also had her hair down and flowing with a double key pendent, a bow and key mixed bracelet, a pearl and silver double bracelet set and a plaited chain stretch bracelet.

Layla wore an elbow sleeve stripe sharp shoulder tee with a hardward detail captain jacket, in leather, with black gemma straight leg jeans. She also wore mini stud leather gloves with black high heel boots under the jeans with a satin chain bracelet and a plaited chain stretch bracelet and wore her hair down.

"Girls, you're up" Palladium said as he headed back on stage. "Thank you Amber and the Amber chicks, now, for our last act of the night, ladies and gentleman, The Winx Club" Palladium announced as the curtains were raised and a spotlight hit Flora in front of the microphone and a second spotlight on Musa who was sitting on a bar stool holding an acoustic guitar.

"Before we start, I would just like to thank a dear friend for inspiring me to write this song with their card. This is to you, this is my card" Flora replied with a smile.

Helia was in the audience and almost blushed when she mentioned his card to her.

Musa began strumming the guitar as Tecna and her keyboard joined in and a spotlight slowly shinned on her, but the biggest spotlight was on her as she began singing.

7 things by Miley Cyrus

_(Musa's guitar starts)_

_Stella: sha, sha, sha_

_Flora: I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared_

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear

Chorus: The 7 things I hate about you! (The lights then appeared on all of the girls)  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
Flora and Stella: You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
Flora: You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy

Flora and Stella: Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
Flora: I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you  


_(Musa's guitar solo)_

_Flora: It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology_

Flora and Stella: When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Flora: Let's be clear  
Flora and Stella: Oh, I'm not coming back  
Flora: You're taking 7 steps here

The 7 things I hate about you!  
Flora and Stella: You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
Flora: You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy

Flora and Stella: Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
Flora: I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you  


_(Lights dim down to only shine on Flora and Musa)_

_Flora: And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the 7 that I like_

Flora: The 7 things I like about you! 

_(The lights then flashed back onto all of the girls and Flora started to dance and move her body as she held the microphone stand.)_

_Flora: Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
Flora and Stella: You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_

Flora and Stella: Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
Flora: And the 7th thing I like most that you do  
You make me love you,

_Stella: Sha, sha, sha,_

_Flora: you do, oh_

_Flora and Stella: Ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh, la de da, Ooh ooh ooh, Ooh ooh ooh,_

As the music slowly stopped, they spotlight on Flora slowly faded away, leaving the stage looking like darkness.

The girls got a standing ovation once again, and this time, flowers were being chucked onto the stage. Helia sat in the seats next to the boys and felt really embarrassed.

"Dude, you wrote the card?" Brandon asked turning to him in his seat.

Helia nodded in disbelief.

"Dude that card messed with her head" Sky blurted out.

The other boys all looked at him with death glares, except for Helia.

"What?" Helia asked.

"She thinks that you don't love her anymore because you broke up with her then you go and send her flowers and writing poems, she thinks that you're messing with her head, playing games" Nabu explained.

"Yeah, you messed up, good luck trying to get your girl back" Riven said spitefully as he stood up to applaud the girls.

"I'm guessing that is her card, she still loves you, but you have got to stop sending her these love notes and flowers" Timmy said.

"Great" Helia said happily.

On the stage, the girls were all smiling happily and waving as the other contestants walked on stage.

"Now, the three finalists for our semi-finals next week are, Amber and the Amber chicks, Fairy Dust, and, The Winx Club" Palladium announced as the 3 finalists stood on stage cheering as the other 3 contestants walked off stage.

"This is going to be awesome" Musa cheered.

"I can't wait, we might actually win this!" Stella screamed happily.


	7. Chapter 7: Final Exam

That morning, the guys were in Saladine's office.

"Now, you boys all know as I do, that Helia has one more exam" Saladine began.

The boys all shook the heads in agreement.

"Well, this one you will not be able to find out anything about" Saladine continued.

"What!" the boys all yelled.

"Professor, that's not fair" Brandon complained.

"Yes it is, this exam will be unexpected, it will prepare you for the unexpected" Saladine explained.

"So you can't even tell me what I should study on?" Helia asked.

"Nope, it will teach you to be prepared. All I can tell you is that will happen when you least expect it, be prepared Helia" Saladine finished as the boys left his office.

At that same time, the girls were all in Professor Wizgiz's class listening to his potions quiz.

Flora was the only one who wasn't paying any attention. She was too busy drawing in her notebook. She was drawing a large love heart with her and Helia's initials in it. She was thinking about the time her and Helia first met.

"_Helia, these are my friends. Let me introduce you. This is Flora, and that's Tecna and this…" Brandon started._

"_And I'm Princess Stella of Solaria and a great supporter of art" interrupted Stella._

"_I'm honoured to meet you" said Helia bowing._

_Flora looked at his paintings and said, "Your brush strokes capture the dove's movements so beautifully. It's like its wings hove the clouds and the sky and the dove become one."_

"_That's what I had in mind, I love that you got that" replied Helia._

"_Yeah, that's Flora for ya" mentioned Brandon._

"_It's really nice to meet you Helia" said Flora smiling._

Flora blushed at the memory. She came back into reality at the mention of her name.

"Flora" Wizgiz said.

"Yes Professor" Flora answered dropping her pencil on her desk and standing up.

"After mixing your potions, what's the best method to preserve unused sea slugs for future use?" Wizgiz questioned.

"Well, professor, you see, if I had extra sea slugs, I'd let those little suckers go right on back to the ocean, I don't like the idea of using creatures for potions" Flora answered with a small innocent smile.

Wizgiz sighed and replied "Freeze dry them is the correct answer."

"Oh, right" Flora said a little embarrassed as she sat back down in her seat.

"Flora, I would like to see you after class" Wizgiz said before returning back to the lesson.

Later that day, the class had ended and the girls were on their way out the door, except for Flora.

"Flora, I can't help but notice that there is something wrong with you" Wizgiz began.

"What do you mean professor?" Flora asked a little confused.

"You seem really distracted and out of it lately. You are not paying any attention in class, your homework standards have dropped and the pop quiz we did last week, you failed it."

"How did I fail professor?"

"It was a multiple choice quiz, and all you circled were the answers that started with the letter H, in most of them you wrote an H over the A since most were up to the letter D."

"Oh," Flora said, looking at the ground in embarrassment.

"Is there anything going on Flora? Something you want to tell me?"

Flora shook her head.

"Has this got to do with the contest? Because one of the conditions upon entering was that it wasn't going to interfere with your school work."

"No, it has nothing to do with that at all."

"Then what is it Flora?"

"I just...I can't...there is too much going on in my head and sometimes...it's like...I don't know...like I can't tell between a hero and a villain sometimes, like I can't tell them apart at all."

"What do you mean Flora?"

"I'm just having some personal friend-type issues at the moment."

"I see, well, I understand that, but school work is just as important as friendship, but if there is anything I can do to help, just let me know, but you have to get this sorted out, at this rate, there is a possibility that you fail my class this term."

"I understand professor, I won't let you down" Flora said with a smile, and with that, she left the classroom.

Back with the boys, they were walking towards Alfea to congratulate the girls on another round won.

"You guys think that the girls could actually win this?" Sky asked hopeful.

"I believe so, there isn't anything that the girls haven't won before" Nabu said with pride.

"That's true" Timmy agreed.

"Guys, do you feel kind of bad that Helia isn't coming along with us?" Brandon asked randomly.

"A little, but he can't let Flora assume that he is playing with her head again if he comes" Riven answered.

"Yeah, I guess" Brandon replied as the guys walked through Alfea's main gates.

The boys were happily greeted by the girls, who were waiting for their arrival.

"What took you guys so long?" Stella asked jokingly as she greeted Brandon with a hug.

"Sorry, we had to walk because our hover bikes were being repaired" Brandon answered.

"So where are we going to celebrate?" Bloom asked the guys.

"Well, we were thinking of taking you all to that new cafe' down town. All of us" Nabu answered, emphasising the all part as he looked at Flora.

"I was thinking of staying here, I mean I have a lot of work that I have to catch up on if I want to pass Wizgiz's class this term" Flora began.

"Aw, c'mon Flora, it will be fun. It won't be the same without you there" Musa said.

"Yeah, and besides, without you, we wouldn't even have something to celebrate" Tecna added.

"Come on, just for an hour then, and you could come back and study, how's that?" Bloom reasoned.

"Alright" Flora said caving in.

The others all smiled happily as they all boarded the last bus for downtown Magix. A short journey later, the group found themselves in downtown Magix.

"So where is this cafe'?" Layla asked taking Nabu's arm.

"It's just down the street" Nabu answered as he led everyone down the footpath to the new cafe'. On the way there, the girls were discussing the new song for the next round.

"So, what are you girls going to sing for next week?" Riven asked curiously.

"We don't know" Musa replied, "but I'm sure Flora will come up with a new one."

"We'll see if Helia gives me any more inspiration" Flora said spitefully.

"Flora?" Bloom said a little stunned at Flora's comment.

"What?" Flora asked not noticing her mistake.

"You shouldn't say something like that" Bloom finished as everyone turned around to face Flora.

"Why not? It's true though, the heartbreak and misery that he's giving me is making me fail my classes but giving the inspiration to write beautiful songs. Let's just call a spade a spade, if you will, we all know that it's true. Whatever Helia does to me next, could inspire me to write another song" Flora answered as she walked between the others and continued walking.

"Flora, that's not true" Riven called out.

Flora stopped and immediately spun around.

"Isn't it? Come on Riven, we all know that it's true. In a way, Helia breaking up with me has been the best thing in a while. We could get a record deal from the songs I write from his inspiration. You know, I know it, we all know it, but the difference is, is that I'm the one who's saying it first. I should probably thank him for this, because, I can start to move on, he probably didn't even love me in the first place, I was probably just some fling for high-school because he missed his girlfriends from his old art school" Flora said starting to tear up.

"Flora, you know damn well that that is not true" Layla said.

"No, you're definitely right Layla, Helia probably broke up with me to spare me the agony of seeing him cheat on me instead because I was one of many flings for high-school" Flora replied sarcastically but also serious at the same time.

"Flora that is load! Helia did love you and loves you still" Brandon blurted out.

"Does he? Does he really Brandon?" Flora asked sarcastically and trying to fake him out. "Because the way I see it, if you love someone, you wouldn't make a promise that you couldn't keep, break up with them over the phone, mess with their head or play games. You do the math Brandon; you know that what Helia did was wrong, so stop sticking up for him."

"Helia broke up with you because Saladine made him" Sky yelled out to Flora.

Flora once again stopped in her tracks, not daring to turn around.

At the same time, Helia was walking around downtown, trying to get Flora out of his head so he could be ready for his final exam.

Helia was walking down one of the streets on the other side of the new cafe'. He smiled at the thought of taking Flora there one day, but that day might never come if he fails the final exam. Helia was about to turn a corner for the bus station when he heard a explosion from block behind him.

Helia turned around to see a building on fire. Helia ran to the building to get a closer look when he started to hear screams coming from inside the building. He ran up to the building when a policeman stopped him.

"Sir, you have to stay here, we cannot risk anymore people getting hurt" the policeman said stopping Helia in his tracks.

"What's going on here?" Helia asked.

"Gas leak in the building, made it catch fire, all the citizens managed to get out safely except for one young women, a student from Alfea I'm told, she's still in there. We can't go in until the fire department arrives."

Helia took a second for the information to get in his head. Helia could hear the sirens coming from the fire engines, but they would be at least 10 maybe 15 minutes away at least, but by then, it would already be too late.

"That's not quick enough" Helia said as he pushed passed the policeman and barricade and kicked down the door.

Helia covered half of his face with his sleeve to protect it from the smoke. High beams and walls were collapsing everywhere. The temperature in the building was rising dramatically. Helia called out to the girl in the building. He could hear her screams coming from one of the offices on the top floor. Helia made a break for it for the stair case, but as soon as he reached the first step, a beam collapsed on it, shattering the staircase into pieces. Helia started coughing from the smoke, but he had to perceiver, he couldn't let an innocent die.

Helia was starting to boil from the heat, he the girl's cries for help were starting to fade, it sounded like she was beginning to lose consciousness. Helia threw his laser string glove over a stable beam hanging over his head. Helia swung himself up to the second floor just as the beam dissipated into ashes from the flames. Helia called out to the girl once again to hear her voice coming from the office behind him. Helia kicked down the door and saw a young girl huddling in the corner, attempting to avoid the flames.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you" Helia assured the girl.

Helia started to approach the girl when the middle of the floor caved in under his feet. Helia did a flip just as it collapsed under his feet and landed on the other side in front of the girl.

"Quick, take my hand, it's ok, you can trust me. I'm going to get you out of here" Helia said as he held out his hand.

The girl looked up at him and took his hand. Helia gave the girl a tissue to cover her face from the smoke. He used his body to shield the girl from the flames. When they reached the top of the staircase, Helia had no beam to swing himself and the girl to the bottom floor. Helia looked around and realised that he had to jump. Helia let go of the girl and jumped to the second floor, landing on his feet, unharmed.

"Jump" he called to the girl.

The girl shook her head. "I can't"

"Yes you can. I'll catch you, you can trust me" Helia said as he held out his arms.

The girl nodded as she jumped as the floor turned to ashes as well and she landed in Helia's safe arms in a bridal style.

Helia nodded to the girl at her bravery and they ran out of the door. They both got out of the building as its structure began falling apart and collapsing in on itself. Helia and the girl removed the cloths away from their faces to be greeted by policemen, paramedics, the arriving fire brigade and cheering people from behind the barricades.


	8. Chapter 8: Emotions Arise

Helia and the girl were escorted to an ambulance to be checked up on.

Helia was alright, but he had to breath from an oxygen tank because of all the smoke that he had inhaled, so did the girl.

One of the policemen walked up to Helia by the ambulance.

"That was a brave and noble thing that you did there young man" the policeman said congratulating Helia.

"It was nothing, really, I have been trained to do missions like this" Helia said, removing the mask from his face to talk.

"I take it that you are a Red Fountain student" the policeman said.

"That is correct sir" Helia answered.

"You're headmaster must be proud to have you as a student" the policeman added before he left.

Helia smiled as he drunk a cup of water. The girl that Helia saved walked up to him. Helia didn't notice before but, she was stunning. She had shoulder length brown layered styled hair, gorgeous sky blue eyes, and she wore navy blue skinny leg jeans with a white tank top and a casual silver vest over the top with strappy high heels.

"Hi, I didn't get a chance to thank you before" the girls said with a smile. She had stunning white teeth as well Helia noticed.

"It was nothing" Helia said being honest.

"Just nothing? I thought that it was brave and daring. You saved my life" the girl said.

"Don't mention it" Helia said starting to blush.

"How can I repay you?" the girl asked.

"There is no need to, you don't have to" Helia said.

"Alright, but, is it alright to give my hero a thank you kiss?" the girl asked.

But before Helia could respond, she gave him a grateful kiss on the lips.

Over on the other side of the street, the winx girls and the other boys were witnessing the events unfold. They didn't happen to see the burning building but they did see Helia and the mysterious girl further away from the building kissing.

"If that is true Sky, then tell me this, if Helia did in fact break up with me because Saladine made him, then why is he across the street kissing that girl?" Flora asked pointing to Helia with a tear streaming down her face.

The others turned their heads to the direction of Helia and the girl. They were all gob smacked, especially the boys, that was not part of the plan, in fact, that was the exact opposite of what they told him to do. They said don't be around Flora, she would think that he's still playing mind tricks, not go ahead and start kissing girls and prove Flora's theory.

The boys couldn't answer, none of them. The event was just proving Flora's insane theory.

"You see, that just proves it. Can we go now?" Flora asked as she ran inside the cafe' crying with the other girls following her.

The guys were still outside confused.

"What...b-but...but how?" Timmy asked trying to get words out.

"This is not part of the plan. This has made up look like idiots" Riven said annoyed.

"What is Helia doing?" Brandon asked.

Over on the other side of the street, the girl parted her kiss from Helia and gave him a smile.

"The name's Ella, call me..Hero" Ella said flirtatious handing Helia her phone number on a card as she blew him a kiss and left.

Helia looked at the card in his hand. _'But I don't want to call you, I only want Flora' _ Helia thought to himself as he placed the card in his pocket.

Immediately Helia's phone started to ring. Helia took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" he answered.

"HELIA!" several voices yelled through the speaker.

"What is wrong with you?" one voice yelled.

"Have you gone insane?"

"What was with that?"

"Guys? Is this you?" Helia asked confused.

"YES!" they all yelled.

"Why did you kiss that random girl?" Riven yelled.

"How do you..." Helia began

"Turn around" Sky interrupted as Helia turned around to see the boys across the street with death glares and a phone in Sky's hand.

"Oh no.." Helia said closing the phone's lid.

"Oh, yes" Brandon yelled from across the street.

Helia ran up to the boys.

"If you guys saw that, then that means" Helia began

"Yep, Flora saw, all the girls saw. You screwed up once again my friend" Riven said.

"Tell me something I don't know" Helia said annoyed.

As soon as Helia said that, his phone started to ring once again. Helia looked at it again and then at the boys.

"Don't look at us" Timmy said.

Helia answered the phone.

"Hello?" Helia answered.

"Helia, you and the boys have to report back to Red Fountain, immediately" Saladine said.

"Yes uncle" Helia said as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Nabu asked

"That was Saladine, he said that we have to report back to Red Fountain, immediately" Helia answered.

"Alright, let's go break the news to the girls" Sky said as all of the guys walked into the cafe'.

The guys walked up to the girls at a table near a window as they were comforting Flora.

"Girls, we have bad news" Nabu began

"Yeah, Helia's here" Layla said interrupting

"Ouch" Helia whispered turning away from the girls' death glares.

"Helia, just for the future, if you want to kiss other girls, don't do it on a public foot path" Stella added.

"Can I go?" Helia asked whispering to the guys.

"No" they all answered.

"Fine, what is the bad news?" Bloom asked.

"Saladine wants us to report back to Red Fountain, immediately" Sky answered.

"Are you kidding?" Tecna asked sadly. "We were just about to celebrate our final 3 success of the competition."

"Why do you have to go?" Stella pouted.

Brandon kneeled to Stella and lifted her chin. "Because we have to" Brandon said before he gave Stella a kiss on the lips.

"Fine, but you guys better be back" Flora said.

"Except Helia" Musa quickly added

"Ok, I deserved that" Helia said feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

"Do you?" Flora asked.

Helia looked at Flora confused.

"I'm sorry?" Helia asked.

"Do you really deserve just a rejection to a celebratory bash? From everything that you've put me through, do you really think that that is all you get?"

Everyone felt really awkward at that stage.

"Ah.." Helia said gob smacked.

"I would answer really carefully if I were you, Helia" Stella said enjoying the scene in front of her.

"Doesn't matter anyway" Flora said sounding bored. "All the games, and the broken promises, the heartache, karma will soon come after you. And I'm not going to waste my time making you feel bad, even though Musa, Layla and Stella have beaten me to it, so go continue kissing girls on the street, ruining someone else's life, because this ends now. You are out of my life as of today, while I was out of your life when you decided to break up with me, over the phone. Try as you will Helia, but I will never forgive you, be your friend or even try to forget this, because this is how people grow, they learn from their mistakes" Flora said with a huge death glare at Helia.

Everyone was seriously silent. They couldn't believe what Flora was doing, this wasn't like her, Helia must've hurt her extremely badly for her to be saying these things.

"Now go off and see your professor, I've kept you waiting long enough, and I believe that we both have wasted each other's time" Flora said waving to them at the door.

"Oh and Helia" Flora said making Helia stop at the door. "I hope you have a nice life, because I can tell you something about your future, I won't be in it" and with that, Helia opened the cafe' door and left with the other guys.

"Wow, that was extremely brutal" Riven said.

"You still think I can get Flora back now?" Helia asked the boys.

They didn't answer; instead, they all started running off to Red Fountain.

At Red Fountain, the boys arrived in front of Saladine's office.

"Any idea what this will be regarding?" Timmy asked the others.

"I hope it won't be about Helia leaving Magix" Nabu answered.

Helia didn't say anything; he just remained quiet as he knocked on the office door.

"Enter" Saladine said from inside the office.

The boys opened the door and walked in. As soon as they entered, a flash of dark green light blinded the boys' eyes. When it faded, balloons started falling down and the professors were cheering.

"What is going on?" Riven asked.

"This is a celebration" Codatorta said approaching the boys.

"What do you mean?" Helia asked.

"Your final exam, you passed" Saladine said happily and proud.

"What?" the boys all said together.

"The burning building, the girl you saved Helia, that was your surprise final exam, and you passed" Saladine said.

"Seriously?" Brandon said dumb struck.

"Your 3 exams tested you on flight and speed, tactics and knowledge, and working on instincts, bravery and working in an unknown environment. You scored extra points for your knowledge about latest battles regarding witches, fairies and heroes, but you lost points on you lack of knowledge regarding past battle tactics of only heroes. You got top marks in your flight exam, passing through every ring within the time limit. With your final exam, you examined the situation that the fire brigade wouldn't arrive in time to save the girl, so you reacted on instinct. You handled yourself to a hero standard in regards to fighting in an unknown environment and you showed such bravery, sacrificing your own life to save that of another's. Helia, I am extremely proud to announce that you passed the semester with flying colours" Saladine announced as all the professors, and the guys, applauded and cheered.

On the outside, Helia was smiling, smiling that he can stay in Magix and be with his friends, and with Flora, but inside, his heart was breaking. All he could hear in his head was Flora's words, "_I can tell you something about your future, I won't be in it"._


	9. Chapter 9: Confrontation

Back at Alfea, the girls were returning to their dorms after a spoiled lunch date.

"Well that afternoon was a total bust" Layla said throwing herself on one of the couches.

"Yeah, I can't believe Timmy would stand me up like that" Tecna said sitting on a lounge chair.

"Remember Tecna, Timmy wasn't the only one, the other boys did it too" Stella reminded as she picked up a fashion magazine and sat next to Layla.

"Yeah, we all got stood up this afternoon, even Flora" Musa said.

"I didn't get stood up, Helia wasn't invited, and he wasn't there for me, so technically I didn't get stood up" Flora defended.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that" Bloom said jokingly.

At Red Fountain, Helia's celebratory party was over and the guys were outside. Helia was looking over the balcony looking at Magix. He was too busy thinking that he didn't notice the guys walking up to him.

"Hey dude" Brandon said standing next to him leaning over the balcony as well.

"Hey" Helia replied not turning his head.

"Why did you leave your party? It's finished now" Sky said.

"Yeah I know, too busy thinking" Helia answered.

"About Flora?" Timmy asked finishing his sentence

"Yeah, about Flora" Helia answered.

"What do you mean Helia? You finished your exams, Saladine made you a promise. You can go talk to Saladine about seeing Flora again" Nabu explained.

"I already saw Saladine, he said that I can see Flora again, if I continue studying and don't lose focus" Helia announced.

"That's great dude, then what's stopping you from going over to see Flora" Riven asked.

"The speech that she made at the cafe' earlier, that's what's stopping me."

"What do you mean Helia?" Timmy asked curiously.

"Flora sounded so made, and hurt from what I accidently put her through. She said it herself; I am out of her life now. She doesn't want me back in it at all. She thinks that she is out of my life when I broke up with her, which kind of sounds about right."

"Look, if you go over to her and tell her everything, be honest with her, I am sure that she will forgive you" Sky said.

"She won't forgive me. She will understand, sure, but she won't forgive me. All the things that I put her through, the pain, the agony, heartache, was for nothing. If she takes me back the pain and suffering would be for nothing, I mean, the breakup was only going to last until my exams finished. If she finds out that there was supposed to be no pain, but she did feel pain, and it was about something stupid, when I should've told her to give me space for my exams, then she would never forgive me, I can assure you."

"Helia, that is a risk, but if you don't go and tell her what happened, then you will spend the rest of your life wondering what could've happened" Timmy said.

Helia smirked as he said, "You sound more like an oracle to me Timmy. She will think that breaking up with her for what, a couple of weeks over exams, rather than telling her straight up that I couldn't see her until my exams were over, she will think that I am shallow."

"Who cares? There is always a possibility that she will be upset, but is it worth finding out then not knowing at all?" Brandon asked.

Back at Alfea, Flora had made a pot of herbal tea for the girls.

"This tea is lovely Flora" Stella said taking a sip

"Yeah, I always feel refreshed after your cups of tea" Musa added.

"Thanks you guys" Flora said happily.

Flora took a seat and just as she sat down, a knock was sounded at the door.

"I'll get it" Layla said standing up.

Layla placed her cup down on the coffee table and went towards the door. As Layla opened it, she saw Helia's face with the other boys and immediately slammed the door and turned around.

"What was that about Layla?" Bloom asked curiously.

"Nothing" Layla said sounding like she was hiding a secret.

"Who's at the door?" Flora asked.

"Nobody" Layla replied in the same tone.

As soon as Layla said that, another knock was heard at the door.

"Alright Layla move out of the way" Stella said getting up and pushing her away from the door. "Don't be so stubborn Layla, what are you hiding?" Stella asked as she too opened the door, saw Helia's face with the other boys and slammed it too.

Now Stella and Layla were both covering the door, looking at the girls.

"What is going on?" Musa asked starting to get annoyed.

"Nothing" Layla and Stella answered in unison.

"Enough of this, girls, you are sounding like you are hiding something, now move out of the way and I'll answer the door" Flora said walking towards Stella and Layla.

Stella and Layla moved closer to Flora and were blocking her way. Flora raised an eyebrow to them and moved to the left, and as she did, Stella and Layla followed. When Flora moved to the right, Stella and Layla followed in the opposite direction, blocking her way.

"Girls, what are you doing?" Tecna asked them.

"Nothing," Stella answered.

"Then move out of my way" Flora said moving to the left again but Stella and Layla moved to their right to block Flora again. "Will you quit doing that" Flora said annoyed.

As Flora tried to get passed Stella and Layla, Tecna snuck behind them and opened the front door.

Tecna opened the door and noticed Helia standing there, with the guys standing behind him.

"You better have a good reason for showing up here" Tecna said.

All the girls turned to face Tecna at the door.

"NO!" Stella and Layla cried as Flora snuck passed them and stood next to Tecna.

"Tecna, who's at the...door?" Flora slowly asked realising the face at the front door.

"Man, you two are the worst hiders ever" Bloom said randomly to greet Sky at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Flora asked angrily.

"I need to talk to you Flora" Helia said.

"About what?" Flora asked.

"Can we take this out in the hall and I'll explain?" Helia asked as the boys walked through the doorway.

"Actually, no, we don't have time. We have Avalon's class in 10mins" Bloom answered for Flora.

"Helia, what's the matter? Why are you acting so weird?" Tecna asked.

"Flora, can we go out into the hallway please" Helia begged.

"No, why?" Flora answered annoyed.

"Okay, fine, here's good too" Helia said caving in looking at the others. "Well, I have a confession to tell you."

Flora nodded and she moved out of the way to let Helia inside the dorm.

Helia looked at the others and they realised what Helia was getting at.

"Oh, we can take a hint" Musa said dragging the boys and girls into her and Tecna's bedroom.

Everyone entered the room and closed the door. Immediately, the girls pressed their eyes up against the door to hear the conversation.

"What are you..." Brandon began.

"Shh, we're listening" Stella interrupted.

Outside the bedroom, there was an awkward silence between Flora and Helia, until Flora ended it.

"See, much better than a hallway" Flora said.

"Yeah, but your friends will be listening at the door" Helia replied

"How did he know?" Musa whispered to the others.

"Shhh" they all said.

"I hope they're listening" Flora bite back.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means. Just tell me what you have to confess."

"Look, I came here to tell you that...I was wrong"

"About what?"

"Everything, Flora"

"I don't follow"

"I was wrong to ever break up with you"

"I knew he couldn't last long without Flora" Stella whispered.

"Shut up Stella, I can't hear" Layla whispered back.

"What?" Flora said confused and thinking that she misheard.

"I should never have broken up with you. The only reason why I did was not because I didn't love you anymore, it was because Saladine made me" Helia began.

"What!" the girls shrieked from behind the door.

Flora and Helia turned around to look at the door. The girls had each other's hands over each other's mouths.

"See, I told you they would ears drop" Helia said proving right

"Don't change the subject" Flora said angrily. "How dare you come here and lie to my face and come up with some pathetic excuse about why you broke up with me."

"But I'm not lying Flora, honest. Saladine told me that I was failing exams because I was spending too much time with you so he made me take 3 make-up exams but he forced me to break up with you to keep me from getting distracted."

"Oh my god" Flora began. "So you see me as a distraction."

"No, never" Helia said attempting to fix his mistake. "It was either, continue to date you but fail my exams and leave Magix to go back home and never see you again, or, break up with you, take the exams and stay in Magix where I can still see you every day. It was either, leave Magix and never see you, or see you every day and not be together, and not seeing you is worse than death."

"Aw" the girls all said from behind the door.

"Can I have a tissue?" Stella whispered as Tecna passed her the tissue box.

Flora still couldn't say anything, she was too mad to. She just stood in front of Helia, staring at the ground.

"Flora, please say something."

Flora gave a small smile and shook her head as she stared at the ground. "And here I thought that you were a good guy Helia."

"I'm sorry?" Helia asked not liking what was coming.

"I don't believe you for one second, but I will play along, after all, this is how it works from now on. You play mind games with me, and I try to play along with them."

"That's not what this is about Flora. I am telling you the truth."

"No you're not, because the Helia I know, or I thought I knew, would never do something like this to me. He would kiss me on the forehead and tell me that he can't see me until his exams were over so he could study for them and pass. The Helia I knew would never break up with me because his uncle made him. The Helia I knew would tell me the truth upfront and I would understand and give him the space that he needed to study. The Helia that I knew would treat me a lot better than how you're treating me right now. But, I will play along to see how good of a liar you are."

"Flora..

"So, you break up with me to study, and you thought that you could come crawling back when the exams were over and expect me to forgive you? I am not a light switch Helia where you can just turn our relationship on and off to get some space. If you needed space, I would've given you space, if you wanted to break up for real, I would've tried to understand. You can't expect to break up with me every time you need to be apart from me for a little while and put me through all the pain and expect me to forgive you until the next time you need space?"

"No, but"

"Well you can forget it. Helia like I said today, I was never in your life to begin with, and now you're not in my life anymore. I am sick and tired of your stupid mind games and broken promises and fake feelings, you need to stay away from me from now on. Now get out of here" Flora ordered calmly.

"But Flora,"

"I said, go" Flora repeated more angrily this time.

There was silence from Musa and Tecna's bedroom. Flora was looking at the ground again with tears falling down her face. Helia nodded and let himself out of the dormitory.

Flora whipped the tears from her eyes and went to the bathroom to wash her face.

The others opened the bedroom door and walked out into the main room of the dormitory.

"Now that is what I call brutal" Riven said breaking the silence.

"I can't believe that Helia would lie about something like that" Tecna said astonished.

"He didn't" Sky said.

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked.

"We were there when Saladine told Helia to break up with Flora" Brandon added.

"Are you serious?" Musa asked.

The boys all nodded in reply.

The girls all gasped as Stella hit the boys' heads.

"You guys knew about this and you didn't tell us?" Stella complained as she hit their heads.

"Helia passes exams, and we get hit on our heads" Riven complained to the other boys.

"Saladine gave him a alternative, break up with Flora and continue studying in Magix, or leave Magix and return home, and forget him studying at Red Fountain" Timmy explained.

"You have got to be kidding" Stella said angrily.

"That is so unfair" Bloom added.

"So Helia was telling the truth" Layla realised.

"Yeah, and we need Flora to realise that too" Sky said.

"What do you mean? She can't go back to him" Musa said.

"What" the boys all said confused.

"If we did what Helia did to Flora, you think you would take us back?" Tecna asked.

"What?" Nabu asked confused.

"Breaking up with someone, just for some study time, putting them through all of that pain, then back to them saying that it was just to have a break, to study, you think you could do that?" Layla asked.

The boys couldn't answer, they knew the girls were right, but they wished that they weren't. The door to the room opened and Flora came out, her face looking refreshed and un-tear stained.

"Hey" Flora said shyly. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, doesn't matter. You ready for class?" Tecna asked

"Yeah, just have to grab my books. Sorry about that by the way you guys" Flora apologised.

"Flora, don't worry. There's no need to apologise" Musa said.

Flora smiled and nodded and went to grab her books.

"Ok, you guys probably should go now. Lift Helia's spirits up a little" Bloom suggested.

"Yeah, ok" Sky answered as they all kissed their girlfriends goodbye.

"But before we go," Riven said turning around. "You think Helia deserves to have Flora back?"

The girls didn't know the answer to that.

"Because we need to tell him something, anything. Whether he should try again or forget about her because he made a mistake" Riven added.

"Tell him...tell him that we understand now. We don't know to be honest with you. We'll get back to you on that" Musa answered.

The boys nodded and left just as Flora came out of her room with her books.

"Alright, let's go" Flora said as she led the girls out of the dormitory and to class.

Helia was back at Red Fountain and in his dorm drawing. He was drawing Flora, like he always does. There was a knock on the door and the boys let themselves in.

"Should've known that you guys would be here sooner or later" Helia said not looking at them.

"Dude, we're sorry about the whole Flora thing" Brandon started.

"Yeah, if it helps, you were really brave" Riven said,

"Not helping" Nabu whispered to Riven.

"You guys don't really need to do the whole spirit lifting thing, really, I'm fine, and it just proved that I was right, but it was good to know how it will end with Flora. I had my chance, and I blew it" Helia said.

"No, you didn't blow it. Saladine made you blow it, you didn't have a choice" Sky reasoned.

"I did have a choice, I could've picked secret option number three, telling Flora the truth right from the start. I should've told her that I needed some time apart to study, she would've understood, that doesn't sound like a break up to me, it sounds like honesty. What I did isn't like me at all. Flora's right, this isn't me, I don't know what I was thinking" Helia said.

The boys couldn't say anymore, what could they say? They just turned and left Helia alone with his thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10: Heroes and Thieves

All throughout Avalon's class, Flora was listening to Avalon's lectures, taking notes, but during the class, Flora got a spark and idea. Flora started a new page in her journal and started writing. Avalon didn't notice because it just looked like she was still taking notes from him speaking.

After class, Flora ran up to the girls with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey girls" Flora said happily put her arms on Bloom and Stella's shoulders.

"Well, look who's in a good mood" Musa said with a smile.

"Yes I am, and guess how?" Flora asked.

"By yelling at Helia and venting you feelings" Layla answered jokingly.

"No, well apart from that, I have written, a brand new song for the next round" Flora said with pride.

"Ooh, let me see" Musa said taking the sheet music from Flora's hand.

"Well?" Bloom asked.

"This is good, really good" Musa answered as the other girls looked over her shoulder to see it.

"This might get us into the semi-finals" Stella agreed.

"I hope so, there is just one little thing" Flora said.

"What?" Tecna asked.

"I need someone to play a grand piano, violins and cellos" Flora said innocently.

"You have got to be kidding" Stella said annoyed.

"No, we can work around this" Tecna began. "Look, I can play grand piano, no biggy"

"Right, and I can conjure up violins and cellos and use my powers to make them play" Musa said proudly.

"How are you going to do that?" Bloom asked.

"I'm the fairy of music, anything is possible, but I do need someone else to help me play the cellos" Musa announced.

"Ok, I can help" Stella volunteered.

"Awesome, ok, I'll conjure both instruments but only play the violins and Stella, you'll play the cellos" Musa instructed.

"Ok, let's hope my magic will make it work" Stella said a little nervous.

"Great, now Layla there are drums needed in this song too, and Bloom, I need you to play the acoustic guitar in this one, but it's very faint, only noticed in the chorus, is that alright?" Flora delegated.

"Sure, no problem" Bloom answered.

"Alright, let's get rehearsing" Flora said and she dragged the girls back to the dorm.

Tecna conjured up a piano and began practicing how to play it. Musa used her magic to conjure up what looked to be like an orchestra set up but without the chairs and stands. Musa and Stella then began playing instruments with their magic.

Layla and Bloom began rehearsing their parts with Flora.

The girls practiced all weekend. They practiced every free time that they had, except Flora, she spent most of her free time that week getting her grades up for Wizgiz's class.

Between rehearsing and school work, Stella and Flora worked on the clothes for the performance. Because of the melody and style of the song, the girls all decided that they all should wear formal looking clothes.

A week later, the contest came around and the girls were all excited. The boys were in the second row from the front in the auditorium. All the girls were back stage waiting for their turn and Tecna was talking to the people in charge of the lighting.

"Ok," Tecna said when she returned back stage. "I've spoken to the technicians, and they are aware of the lighting for our performance. A single spot light on the piano and orchestra up until Flora starts singing."

"Perfect. And may I might add, I love the dresses" Flora said complementing Stella.

"I agree" Musa agreed.

"Well thank you darlings, I do what I can" Stella said with pride.

Tecna was wearing a light purple flutter short sleeved top with an elbow length leather jacket and wore a black hammered poly bow waist skirt with a lace belt. She wore black strappy high heels with a petite camellia and heart charm necklet and a three strand heart stretch bracelet.

Musa wore a silver one shoulder draped front spliced jersey top with black skinny leg jeans with black pump shoes. Musa's hair was worn down but was slightly curled at the ends.

Flora wore a gold metallic lace long singlet top with a strip of white material under the bust, knee length white leggings and silver high heels. Her hair was long and flowing and she wore a pearl bracelet and earrings.

Stella wore a royal blue layered front frill singlet top with black skinny leg jeans with black open toe ankle boots. Her hair was long and flowing as she wore a dark blue ring on her right hand with blue stone earrings.

Bloom wore long black leggings with a sleeveless dress with a twist bow at the centre front, a shirred waist and pleated skirt. She also wore black high heels over the leggings.

Layla wore black and white short sleeved stripe woven flutter sleeve tee with a black ribbed collar jacket. She wore black work looking cloth pants with an interlinked chain belt. Layla also wore a graphic mountain print scarf and a mini crystal on chain necklet to accessorise. Her hair was worn down and curled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for our last act of the night, please welcome 'The Winx Club'" Palladium introduced as the audience cheered.

The girls all smiled when they heard their name. The stage went black as the girls got to their positions and Musa and Stella conjured the orchestra.

A single spot light hit Tecna and the piano, and Musa, Stella and the orchestra. As the cheering died down, Tecna started playing the piano. Musa and Stella soon joined in with the orchestra. After a minute of music introduction, Flora started singing, a solo song, with Layla and Bloom coming in when she started singing.

Heroes and Thieves by Vanessa Carlton

Well, disaster it strikes on a daily basis  
And I'm looking for wisdom in all the wrong places  
But still wanna laugh in disappointed faces  
And you can't help me  
I'm blinded by these

Heroes and Thieves at my door  
And I can't seem to tell them apart anymore  
Just when I figured it out  
Darling it's you I'm without

_[Mini piano solo]_

Well I'm stubborn and wrong,  
But at least I know it  
I keep movin' along  
And hope I can get through this  
But maybe this song is the best I can do it  
So I'm patiently waiting on these

Heroes and Thieves at my door  
And I can't seem to tell them apart anymore  
Just when I figure it out  
Darling it's you,  
Darling it's you oh,  
Darling it's you

I'm without your comforting logic like,  
These days are the ones I'll miss  
And I seek a solitude  
That I can't find without you

_[Piano Solo]_

Dah, de dah

_[Music stops leaving only the piano playing and a single spotlight on Tecna and Flora]_

Seems like I'm getting closer somehow  
A flicker of peace that I finally found  
Thank you for believing in me now  
Cause I do need it

Give me a year or two  
And I'll mend my ways  
And see these mistakes

_[Music comes back]_  
When I see the truth,  
Darling trust me, when I can see  
I'll be coming back  
I'll be coming back

Cause there are Heroes and Thieves at my door  
And I can't seem to tell them apart anymore  
Just when I figured it out  
Darling it's you  
Darling it's you oh,  
Darling it's you I'm without

Dah, de dah...

As the music slowly faded, the spotlights all slowly faded until the stage went black.

The crowd applauded but not as much as the other performances.

"That was a nice song" Timmy complemented from the crowd.

"Yeah, but it wasn't as good as the other performances" Sky admitted.

"Why?" Brandon asked.

"I found that it didn't have that much of an edge like the others did" Riven answered.

"Yeah, but it may not have been as great as the others, but the message was noticed the most" Helia added.

"What do you mean?" Nabu asked.

"I mean, it was directed at me" Helia finished.

"They all have Helia" Timmy mentioned.

"Yeah, but not as much as this one. From all the so called lies I have been telling her, she doesn't know if I'm good or evil, a hero, or a thief" Helia said.

Back on stage, the girls were smiling, but they knew that the song wasn't as good as the others; in fact, they were worried that this one might get them eliminated.

"That was a wonderful performance girls" Palladium said as he walked on stage. Now, the two group that got the lowest marks from the judges were, Amber and the Amber Chicks, and, The Winx Club" Palladium said.

The girls couldn't believe their ears, they were got low marks this round.

"Alright" Wizgiz said opening an envelope. "The group that will be eliminated tonight is...Amber and the Amber Chicks."

The Winx girls all sighed with relief. That was a serious close call.

"For the finals next week" Palladium began, "the judges have announced that there will be a theme. The theme is duets. Both groups will choice one girl from their group, but also, one boy to sing with. Points will be deducted if the group does not have a boy singer. Good luck ladies, and see you all next week for the finals."

The crowd cheered as everyone walked off stage and the girls went to back stage.

"I am so sorry girls, I thought that song would be a hit like the others" Flora apologised.

"No Flora, don't be, it wasn't your fault" Bloom assured her.

"No it is, I almost got us eliminated" Flora said.

"Doesn't matter, this is just for fun you know" Tecna added.

"Yeah, but my song writing is slipping. I can't be trusted writing the duet for next week. Musa, you have to write it" Flora said

"No way, this is your gig, stick with it until the end" Musa said.

"I can't, I can't be trusted" Flora begged. "Please, just do it for me."

"Fine, alright, but you have to sing it" Musa agreed

"Fine of course," Flora began "but I refuse to sing with Helia."

"That's good because I'm a terrible singer" Helia said from behind as he and the other boys came in.

"What are you doing here?" Flora asked turning around to see him. "I thought I told you not to come near me, you're out of my life, remember."

"Oh I remember," Helia said moving closer to Flora. "It's a free country though, this is a public event, so I am allowed to attend."

"Yeah well you're not allowed to come near me" Flora threatened.

"Relax Flora, I'm just messing with you" immediately after Helia said that, he regretted those words.

"When don't you Helia?" Flora said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that"

"Yes you did" Flora said as she turned around to face the others. "Well, I'm going to go back to the dorm and get ready for bed. Night you guys"

"Night" they all said.

Flora turned around and started heading for the door but stopped in front of Helia.

"Helia" Flora said like his name didn't mean anything.

"Flora" Helia replied moving out of her way.

Flora left and walked to her dorm.

"Ok, that went better than expected" Helia said as he left too.

"Boys" Bloom said looking at them. "I believe that I'm speaking for all the girls when I say, Helia deserves to have Flora back, they need each other."

"Is that your answer that we asked last week that you couldn't answer?" Sky asked.

The girls all nodded in reply.

"And I think I know the perfect way of making them realise that" Musa said as she dragged them away to the library.

Everyone thought that Helia left for Red Fountain, but actually, he left to follow Flora.

As Flora entered the dormitory, a knock was heard at the door. Flora turned around and opened the door to find Helia standing there.

"Go away Helia" Flora said annoyed and tired.

"No, you need to hear what I have to say Flora" Helia said letting himself in.

"What do you want?" Flora asked with her arms crossed.

"Look, you have to know that what I'm about to tell you is the truth, you have to know that."

"Tell me what Helia, you're wasting my time."

"Look, I want you back"

Flora immediately spun around and headed for her room.

"Just hear me out" Helia begged as Flora slowly turned back around to face him.

"What I did was horrible, I know that, I've always known that, but I had to do it. Saladine made me break up with you, it was either, break up with you and stay in Magix but still be able to see you even though we weren't together, then to disagree with him, leave Magix forever and never be able to see you again. Flora, it kills me that I see you hurt and broken hearted, and I am hurting too, you have to know that. I finished my exams, and now we can be together again, and nothing can keep us apart again, and I swear on my life, that I would never do this to you again."

Flora's eyes started to water. "No," she said shaking her head. "You and your lies, you can't keep lying to me Helia, this just isn't going to make things better."

"But I'm not lying Flora, you have to know that" Helia said placing his hands on her shoulders.

"No, I don't know that."

"Then trust me when I tell you that what I am saying, is the truth, Flora"

"No, I don't trust you. You lost it the day you lost me."

"Flora, how can you not trust me?"

"How can you even ask that?" Flora asked astonished and angry. "Do you have any idea how much you hurt me? You promised to drop everything for me, you promised to always be there for me, you promised that I was the only one for you, you promised that nothing in this entire world could keep you from me, you promised to love me. But you know what, I'm so sick of broken promises Helia. I can't trust what you're saying because you promised that nothing can keep you from me, that nothing can keep us apart, and NOW you're saying that something has come between us, has made you break your promise and you away from me? No, I don't for ONE minute believe that Helia."

"Flora, please.."

"Please what? Understand, I would've if you had been open and honest with me."

"I know, but I hope that you will"

"Forgive you, after all of this? The lies, mind games, the heartache, no, I don't think I can ever forgive you Helia, not after this."

Flora's face was now red and tear stained. Helia had a tear streaming down his face at this moment.

"Flora, there must be something I can do to make you believe me, hear what I'm saying, make you trust me again. PLEASE!" Helia begged as he held Flora's hands in his.

"I don't think there is. The Helia that I knew would never keep us apart because his uncle made him too. I don't believe that that's the real reason. Let me guess, you didn't love me, I was just a small fling, a pity girlfriend, the lonely flower child has no boyfriend, let's make her feel special"

As Flora listed the ideas Helia kept shaking his head.

"No, Flora, those aren't it. I broke up with you because Saladine made me, so I could have some space"

"There" Flora yelled letting go of his hands. "That's the real reason right there. You were getting sick of all the time we were spending together."

"NO! My friends were, my professors were."

"You're lying again. STOP LYING TO ME!" Flora yelled placing her hands over her ears.

"For once in your life Flora, will you trust me"

Helia regretted the words that just came out of his mouth.

Flora uncovered her ears and gave him the biggest death stare he had ever seen.

"Excuse me?"

"I...I"

"How dare you say that Helia. If I didn't trust you, we wouldn't be having this argument."

"Flora I didn't mean it like that"

"Yes you did, otherwise you wouldn't have said it."

"Flora please, I am so sorry for everything, every pain, heartache, annoyance that I have caused you. I want to be with you again. Tell what I can do to make that happen. I just want to make things right. Please, tell me how to do that."

"Sing a song, send flowers, I don't care, because I wouldn't listen or care to read the card" Flora said as she started storming off to her bedroom.

"Please, tell me how I can fix this"

"Here's an idea, why don't you ask that girl you were kissing last week" Flora said as she slammed the door.

Helia was crushed. He felt like he was just run over by 100 cars. Helia stared at Flora's door and he could hear her crying inside. He whipped the tears from his eyes and headed out of the dormitory only to be greeted by the other winx girls outside.

"Hey Helia" Tecna said happily

"Yeah, how's...it...going?" Musa slowly asked seeing his face.

"What happened?" Stella asked. "Are you ok?"

"No, I'm not okay Stella, I've just had, what feels like to be the worst day since I've been alive" Helia answered as he continued walking through Alfea's hallways and outside in the quad, heading for Red Fountain.

The girls all looked at each other and ran inside.

Flora was on her bed, still in her outfit crying into her pillow in a dark room. There was a knock on the door.

"Go away" Flora said through her tears.

"Flora, it's us" Layla announced.

"I just want to be left alone right now" Flora replied.

"Well, you can't be because that's my room too" Bloom said attempting to cheer Flora up a little with a joke.

A couple of seconds after that, the girls let themselves into the bedroom.

"Flora, what happened?" Tecna asked sitting on the bed.

"Man its dark in here" Stella stated as she made her way to the light switch.

"Don't turn on the lights" Flora said.

"Darling, I'm the fairy of the sun and moon, I don't do darkness" Stella said as she flicked the switch.

Flora groaned and covered her eyes with her pillow.

"What happened with you and Helia, Flora?" Tecna asked again.

"He told that insane story to me again this evening" Flora began.

"You mean the one about him breaking up with you because of his uncle?" Layla asked.

Flora nodded her head.

"And?" Bloom asked making her move on.

"I told him everything that I have wanted to say to him for the past few weeks" Flora answered.

"Wow, that must not have been pretty" Stella said.

The girls all gave her a death glare and some face palmed their heads.

"Right, not helping" Stella said moving to her bedroom to change.

"Flora, I think we have something that will cheer you up" Musa said changing the subject.

"What?" Flora asked whipping her tears away.

Musa smiled as she handed Flora some music sheets. "These are the sheets that we wrote just before"

"That was quick" Flora said looking at the sheets.

"Take a look" Layla said.

"Another heat calls, that's a nice title" Flora said looking at the music.

"So, who's singing?" Flora asked.

"Well, you and"

"I'm not singing with Helia" Flora interrupted.

"We weren't going to do that" Tecna said.

"We were thinking of asking Jared" Bloom replied.

"You mean the Jared, the guy who Stella set Musa up with ages ago?" Flora asked.

"The very same" Musa said a little uncomfortable.

"Alright, I'll do it, now can I be left alone?" Flora asked yawning.

"Sure" Bloom answered as the rest of them left.

Back at Red Fountain Helia entered the dormitory to find the boys there.

"Where have you been?" Brandon asked.

"Emotional Hell" Helia answered. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We are here to help you get Flora back, courtesy of the girls" Sky said proudly as he handed Helia sheets of paper.


	11. Chapter 11: Band Rehearsal

The next day, the girls were in the auditorium doing a sound check.

"Hey guys" Flora began as she walked up to the others.

"What's up Flo?" Musa asked.

"Well, I was looking at these lyrics and they sound, well, sort of familiar" Flora announced.

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked starting to get worried that Flora might find out.

"Well, this is some of the stuff that Helia and I said the other day, you know, when you guys were hiding and ears dropping to the conversation" Flora explained.

"You mean when you yelled at Helia?" Layla asked.

"...yes..." Flora answered a little embarrassed. "Did you guys copy some of the stuff for the lyrics?"

"No" they all quickly answered in unison.

"Are you sure? Because this seems a lot like a conversation rather than a song" Flora said looking at the music sheets.

"Flora" Stella quickly interrupted. "Darling, now why would we do that? Now, get on stage and go over the lyrics while we sort out the instruments"

"Ok" Flora said a little scared of Stella.

The girls went into a huddle as Flora walked towards the stage.

"She's getting really suspicious" Layla began. "What do we do?"

"See, I told you we shouldn't have copied their private conversation into the song" Tecna warned.

"Relax, we just have to remain calm, and stick to the plan" Bloom reasoned.

"Ok, now even relax and rehearse with the instruments. Now, Bloom, conjure the violins" Musa started instructing.

"Got it" Bloom replied as she left.

"Wait, are you able to play the violins with your winx?" Musa called out.

"Yes, Stella taught me" Bloom replied.

"Great. Layla, get the drum set out"

"On it" Layla said leaving

"Stella, you are on acoustic guitar, go get it" Musa added.

"Right" Stella said running towards the stage's left storage room.

"Other way" Musa called out as Stella ran across the stage towards the other room.

"Tecna, we need some castanets, for the beginning, and at the start we want some almost eerie music at the beginning, can u get that on the keyboard?"

"Sure can and I think I can get some castanets from the music room" Tecna said walking off.

"Awesome" Musa said picking up an electric guitar.

"Wait, we can't start rehearsing now, we need to wait for Jared" Flora said.

The girls all looked at each other.

"Um, yeah, Flora...about that" Tecna began.

"What?" Flora asked.

"Well, Jared can't make it today, or, next rehearsal" Bloom said with an innocent smile.

"Then how are we going to rehearse?" Flora wondered.

"Well, we have his voice on play back, but don't worry, he'll be singing on the night" Tecna assured her.

"But, he hasn't heard me sing, so, how will that work?"

"Musa used a spell so he has a play back of you singing when he's rehearsing" Tecna answered again.

"Okay?" Flora said confused. "Well, at least he has something to sing with, now you girls ready to do this?"

"Yeah" they all said as they started playing.

Unbeknownst to Flora, there was no play back of Jared's voice, in fact, it wasn't even Jared's voice. Back stage, the guys were there rehearsing with the girls. Timmy and Tecna plugged in a second microphone so it gave the illusion that there was a play back, it was Helia singing along with Flora back stage.

Timmy was handling the machines so that Flora wouldn't notice anything. After the music stopped, Timmy immediately switched off the microphone and Flora turned hers off.

"That was really great" she said with a smile. "I didn't realise that Jared had a good voice."

Back stage some of the guys were laughing quietly.

"What was that?" Flora asked turning around looking at the back stage curtain.

"Ah, nothing" Stella quickly said as Musa snuck behind back stage.

"Shut up you guys" Musa whispered. "It's a curtain, not a bank volt, she can hear you" and she went back to the girls.

"So, you ready for the grand finale?" Bloom asked curiously.

"Yeah, I think I am, just hope that Helia won't be there" Flora answered as Helia face palmed his head back stage from the insult. The guys pat him on the back.

Stella giggled to herself as Layla elbowed her.

"What's so funny?" Flora asked.

"It just seems funny, that's all. Like you wish he was dead, and if heaven has a door, or a curtain, I'm sure he would be pressing his ear against and listening in intently, imagine his embarrassment" Stella said as Helia did have his head close to the curtain listening to their conversation.

The guys all rolled their eyes and Layla elbowed her again.

"No, I don't wish that he was dead, I love him" Flora said packing up the microphone and wiring.

The girls all looked at each other.

"What did she say?" Sky whispered in disbelief.

"Sssh" Helia said shutting them up and listening in again.

"What do you mean Flora?" Layla asked. "I thought that you were mad at him"

"I am Layla, but that doesn't mean that I stopped loving him" Flora answered as she rapped the wires around her arm and placed them in a box.

"So, wait a minute, what are you saying?" Tecna asked confused.

"Look," Flora began as she stopped what she was doing and turned to face the girls. "I am so mad at Helia, I can't trust him, and I can't trust what he is saying, so when he says that he loves me, I don't know if I should believe him or not, but that doesn't mean that I don't love him. I do love him, always have, and always will, but I can't trust him."

Helia moved his head away from the curtain and moved the curtain a little bit to look at Flora.

"I love him more than anything, but the trust that he lost from me is what is keeping us apart. I don't know if he really did want to get back together with me. If that was the only thing that he was telling the truth about, then, he should know that the only thing that is stopping us, is the trust that he lost," Flora said as she turned around and saw some odd shapes in the curtain.

"And I don't think you have to tell him because he and the other boys are hiding behind the curtain" Flora added as she used to magic to roll up the curtain revealing the guys.

The girls face palmed their faces as the guys smiled innocently at Flora.

"Hey boys" Flora said with a smirk.

"Hi Flora" they all said innocently.

Flora smiled. "For the record, if you wanted to see a sneak preview of our performance, just ask, except you Helia, it's rude to ears drop."

"How did you know?" Nabu asked.

"From the shapes in the curtain" Flora answered.

"Guys" the girls all said with annoyance.

"Whoops" Brandon said.

"Girls, if you wanted your boyfriends here to watch, just say so, but next time, don't bring the spy" Flora said blushing from embarrassment and she stormed off.

"Flora wait" Helia called out to her as he chased after her.

"I think she's even more mad now that Helia heard everything she just said" Layla said to the others, watching Flora and Helia.

"Flora," Helia called out again.

"I knew you were a lot of things Helia, but I didn't know that you didn't have any decency left" Flora said as she left the auditorium and into the fresh air.

"I wasn't ears dropping" Helia said.

"Right, so you didn't hear anything about what I said" Flora bit back turning around, stopping in her tracks.

Helia didn't respond to her.

"That's what I thought"

"No, Flora, why are you so upset?"

"Because that was supposed to be heard in private, I didn't want you to hear it, now I feel embarrassed."

"Why should you feel embarrassed?"

"Because I didn't want you, of all people to hear it" Flora yelled.

Helia looked at her, he didn't know what to say.

"I mean, it's like in middle school again, you know the shy girl has a crush on the most popular guy in school, but you don't want them to find out because they would never like you back and they would just tease you, or their friends would tease you and you feel like an idiot. That's how I feel right now Helia. You would just tease me with your new girlfriend and think I'm pathetic, but guess what, I'm not pathetic so here's something you can tell your new girlfriend. I love you Helia, but I can't stand to be near you knowing that you lied to me when we were together, that I was your pity girlfriend."

"Flora, it hurts me that you would say that. I never lied to you, I did and truly broke up with you because of my uncle, but that is a pathetic excuse and I fully take all and every responsibility for it, but you have to know that I do and truly love you, the whole time that we were apart was agony and there wasn't a single moment where I did not think about you, you were on my mind the whole time, I was fighting to be with you" Helia said holding Flora's hands.

Flora smiled as she looked at the ground.

"I wish there was some way of believing that" Flora said as she let go of Helia's hands.

"Flora, please don't go" Helia said with tears in his eyes.

"I have to, because you broke my heart" Flora said turning away.

"Just tell me how to fix this" Helia yelled as Flora kept on walking away.

That night, the girls were having a party, celebrating their position in the final round. The music was playing and the girls were all in the pj's.

"Well, my favourite thing at sleepovers is to have a pillow fight" Stella said happily as she picked up a pillow

"I like to put on some cool tune and rock out" Layla said as she grabbed Tecna and they started dancing to the music.

"You're so going to get it" Musa said chasing after Stella with a pillow in her hand.

"You are" Stella replied as they both jumped on a couch and she started hitting Musa with her pillow.

Musa fell to her to knees on the couch as Stella bragged as the winner.

"The over hand, under hand attack combo works every" Stella began but was interrupted by Musa hitting her with a surprise pillow hit.

"Not as well as the one handed loop swing" Musa said as Stella fell to the floor. They both sat on the couch and laughed as Bloom and Flora were talking on one of the beds.

"Flora, is there any way that would make you trust Helia again?"Bloom asked as she ate some popcorn.

"I don't know Bloom, maybe a gesture that I would for sure know that he was telling the truth" Flora said.

"Just a gesture?"

"I guess, but nothing like a poem or a painting of me, he did that when we were going out, which reminds that I was a pity girlfriend" Flora said sadly.

"Flora" Bloom said moving the bowl of popcorn and giving Flora a hug. "You were never a pity girlfriend, Helia loved you, and still does. Yes, he made the mistake of listening to his uncle, yes he should've told you instead of breaking up with you, but will that get in the way of true love?"

"He loves me?"

"Yes, and he is truly sorry, and we know that what he did was so wrong, and probably doesn't deserve a second chance because you are scared that he might dump you again by the word of his uncle, but, he is a mess without in his life, he's falling apart" Bloom said.

"So, tell me something Bloom, since you girls are the only ones I trust now, what really happened?"


	12. Chapter 12: Another Heart Calls

The next night was the grand finale of the singing contest.

The girls were all backstage with the guys, excluding Helia, watching the other competition; Nova, Galatea, Luna and Mirta, also known as Fairy Stars.

Nova was doing a duet with the specialist Pete, Stella's ex-boyfriend from the 5th grade. They were singing Earth's singers, Sonny and Cher's 'I got you babe'.

"Wow," Stella said a little intimidated. "They are really good."

"I didn't know that anyone would sing some Earth hits" Bloom said surprised.

"I know I saved Galatea from the fire and earned my enchantix because of her, but we can't let her win" Musa said determined.

"Hey, isn't Nova the girl that helped you save your father from Baltor, Stella?" Brandon asked.

"Yes, but we want to win" Stella said almost whining.

"Man, I never realised that Pete was such a good singer" Riven said.

"Stella did" Layla teased.

"Just because she went out with him in the 5th grade" Brandon asked.

"Yeah" the girls all answered in unison as they watched Galatea sing.

Brandon gave an annoyed look and ignored it.

"Okay, to up the ante, so to speak," Stella began, "we need to improve our look"

"But, you made these clothes yesterday" Flora said.

"Yeah, well I'm over them" Stella said. "Now, let me think.."

"_Gucci, Chanel, Dior, Prada;_

_Dolce, Boss, Lauren, Gabbana;_

_On performance night design our clothes;_

_With all the colours except for mauve"_

And just after Stella said the spell, the girls were all dressed in new designer clothes.

Flora wore a stunning black front butterfly boobtube dress with black strappy high heels. Her hair was worn down except for some hair that was placed up in a bun.

Bloom wore an aqua blue frill top with the frills covering the bust and going down the centre of the top, with black skinny leg jeans and black boots over the jeans. Her hair was worn down and straightened with a hair straightener.

Stella wore a military inspired frilled hem singlet top with double button front detailing, with white skinny leg jeans and black boots. Her hair was worn down and the ends were slightly curled and she wore silver bangles on her wrists.

Tecna wore a sky blue V-neck ¾ sleeve top with a double layer vest with front button detailing, with black skinny leg jeans and black converse shoes.

Layla wore grey skinny leg jeans with a Paris motif printed top and a long sleeved military jacket, worn zipped up. She also wore black ankle boots over the jeans. Her hair was worn down.

The girls all looked at their new clothes as the boys all gawked at them.

"Wow, I like what I'm seeing" Layla said looking at her jacket. "Very military, I like it."

"I love what I'm wearing to, love the vest" Tecna said.

"I like what I'm wearing, but why am I the only one wearing a dress?" Flora asked.

"Well, because you are doing the duet, remember, so the points hang on you, and you will be in the spotlight, so you've got to look the part" Stella said happily.

"Oh, why don't I wear leggings underneath?" Flora asked a little insecure about the dress.

"No way, it looks better without leggings, and you look awesome without the leggings" Stella replied.

"I just feel, I don't know, a little insecure" Flora said.

"Don't worry, if you want, I'll use a spell to make it longer so it touches the knees instead of being a little above the knees, how's that?" Stella compromised.

"Alright" Flora said happier.

Stella snapped her fingers and Flora's dress grew longer, touching her knees.

"Better?" Stella asked.

"Yes" Flora answered with a smile.

A stage hand pulled a side curtain and announced, "girls, you're on, let's go" and he left.

The girls kissed the guys goodbye as Flora stood by the curtain waiting for Jared.

"Where's Jared?" Flora asked.

"Don't worry Flora, he'll be here" Tecna assured her.

"But, we're on, he has to be here" Flora said getting worried.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our second finalist, The Winx Club" Palladium announced on stage.

"Come on, let's go" Musa said excited as she dragged everyone on stage.

"But what about..." Flora began

"Sssh" Tecna interrupted as they got on stage.

Layla went to her drum set, Tecna went to her keyboard and percussion area, Bloom conjured the violin orchestra, Stella picked up an acoustic guitar and Musa picked up an electric guitar.

The stage went black, and Flora picked up the microphone. She looked around, but she couldn't find Jared anywhere, Flora took a deep breath as the music started.

There was an eerie couple of seconds, then Stella came in with her acoustic guitar and a spotlight hit Flora.

Another Heart Calls by All American Rejects feat. The Pierces

_Flora: Do you remember when we didn't care_

There was silence as the music continued. The spotlight stayed on Flora as she heard a guy singing from the audience.

_Helia: We were just two kids that took the moment when it was there_

Flora looked out into the audience and saw Helia singing as he walked towards the stage. She was shocked. She immediately tried to turn and run away when Stella blocked her while she was still in the darkness playing the guitar. Flora knew that she had to sing with him, or they would lose.

_Flora: Do you remember you at all  
Both: Another heart calls_

Helia walked up the stairs and onto the stage.  
The acoustic guitar became louder and the drums came in

_Helia: I remember when we stole the night  
Both: We'd lie awake dreaming til the sun would wash the sky_

Flora couldn't take it, she turned to run away again when Helia grabbed her wrist to spin her around

_Helia: Just as soon as I see you  
I did lie, but didn't I tell you  
Flora: As deep as I need you  
You wanna leave it all_  
_Helia: What can I do_

The music died down quietly leaving Layla tapping the symbols, as the two sung quietly.

_Flora: Say it's true  
Helia: Everything that matters breaks in two [_Helia sung as he pointed to Flora]

_Flora: Say it's true  
Both: I'll never ask for anyone but you_

The entire stage lit up with spot lights and strobe lights and even coloured lights that danced the stage as Layla and Musa came in with the drums and electric guitar. Then Tecna came in with the castanets.

As the drums and electric guitar was playing, Flora covered her microphone and she was mad.

"What are you doing?" she whispered angrily.

"Bloom told me that a gesture would make you trust me again, so here it is"

"She told me the whole story last night, but I just need you to truly tell me, is the story the truth?"

"Let's find out" Helia said uncovering his microphone as Flora began singing again

_Flora: Talk to me  
I'm throwing myself in front of you  
Helia: This could be the last mistake that I would ever want to do  
Both: All I ever do is give  
It's time you see my point of view  
Helia: Just as soon as I see you  
I did lie, but didn't I tell you  
Flora: As deep as I need you  
You want to leave it all_

Helia: What can I do  
Both: Say it's true  
Helia: Everything that matters breaks in two

_Both: Say it's true  
Helia: I'll never ask for anyone but you_

At that moment, Flora realised that this wasn't part of the lyrics, Helia was making it up on the spot. He was singing what he's been feeling. So she started to do the same.__

Flora: All you want is to figure it out

_Both: And God knows I do to  
Helia: What can I do  
Both: Say It's true  
Helia: I'll never ask for anyone but you  
_

At that moment, the other guys came out from back stage with microphones and started singing with the girls. Flora now knew that this was the girls' plan all along.

_Boys: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Girls: Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Boys: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Girls: Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_Helia: I'm sorry  
Flora: So what  
Helia: But you don't think I've said enough  
I'm sorry  
Flora: I don't care  
You were never there  
_

The music suddenly stopped.

_Helia: As soon as I see you_

The music suddenly went back on to emphasise the next line

_Helia: I did lie, but didn't I tell you  
Flora: As deep as I need you  
You wanna leave it all  
Both: What can I do  
Say it's true  
Helia: Everything that matters breaks in two_

Both: Say it's true  
Helia: I'll never ask for anyone but you  


_Flora: All you want is to figure it out  
And God knows I do to  
Helia: What can I do  
Both: Say It's true  
Helia: I'll never ask for anyone but you_

_Boys: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Helia: I'll never ask for anyone but you_

_Boys: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Helia: I'll never ask for anyone but you_

_Boys: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Both: I'll never ask for anyone but you_

_Boys: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Both: I'll never ask for anyone but you_

_Boys: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_(to fade)_

As the song faded, the lights went down and the spotlight on Flora and Helia was left standing. Helia and Flora were looking into each other's eyes. They came back out of the trance when they heard the sound of screaming people.

Flora looked out to the audience and saw every single one standing and cheering, stomping their feet and whistling with success.

With all the yelling, Flora didn't hear Bloom talking behind her.

"Now for the final touch" she said to the other girls.

"_Open Helia's heart to Flora;_

_Reveal the secret that it holds;_

_Spring forth the passion of loves fire;_

_That she may feel his heart's true desire"_

Immediately after Bloom said the spell, an orange ring of light started circling Flora's head. The light hit her in the chest and it disappeared. Flora had a tear stream down her face.

"Helia" Flora whispered as the light came out of Flora and it disappeared.

"I guess he loves her more than either of us realised" Tecna whispered to the others as they waved to the audience.

"Yeah, now all we have to do is wait" Layla said smugly.

Palladium walked on stage as he carried a microphone.

"Well, thank you Winx Club" Palladium said as the cheers kept on going. He chuckled to himself. "I guess we know who the audience loves". "That was very impressive, but will it be enough to win? That's the question for our judges, we will leave them now to deliberate" Palladium added as everyone walked off stage.


	13. Chapter 13: A Chance For A Victory Lap?

The winx girls and specialists walked to one of the back stage rooms, away from the stage, and closed the door.

"Oh my god, that was totally awesome" Stella said jumping up and down.

"I know, and I think everyone loved our outfits" Musa added.

"I know I did" Riven whispered in her ear.

Musa slapped him playfully as they laughed.

Everyone was all hyper and talking so much that they didn't notice Flora dragging Helia out of the room.

"Look Flora-" Helia began but was interrupted by Flora.

She placed her fingers over his mouth and shooshed him. She immediately placed her arms around Helia's neck and gave him a passionate kiss. It was something that Flora had longed for since that dreadful day. Helia had his hands on Flora's back. When they parted, Flora looked into Helia's eyes.

"Oh" Helia said surprised as Flora smiled.

They both smiled and Flora placed her head on Helia's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

All of a sudden, they both heard the sounds of people gushing and woohoo-ing. They turned around to see the others standing in the doorway gushing over them.

"Oh my god" Flora said embarrassed and laughing.

"Thank god" Brandon said with a sigh of relief.

Helia and Flora smiled and they kissed again.

"Because of our medalling" Stella yelled to the others.

"You were telling the truth the whole time?" Flora said quietly to Helia.

"Guilty as charged" Helia holding her hands.

"And the girl I saw you kiss?"

"Not my girlfriend, just some girl that was part of the final test, I saved her and she kissed me." Helia admitted.

Flora looked at him and he looked like he was preparing to get hit. She giggled and pulled him into another kiss.

"You're such a goof." she said as they kissed again.

"Winx, time to head on stage" a voice called.

The girls dragged the boys on stage. Galatea, Luna, Nova and Mirta were already there.

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen, well this has been the most difficult decision for the judges, but there can only be one winner. The winner of tonight's competition will win a $5000 grant, a free day of shopping in Down Town Magix and the chance to have a record deal with 'Sony Magix Music'. Now, the winner's of this year's Alfea Idol is..."

The girls waited with bated breath as Palladium slowly opened the envelope. It seemed like forever.

"_Could the man open that envelope any faster?" Musa thought annoyed._

"The Winx Club" Palladium announced.

The girls all screamed and jumped with joy.

"Congratulations girls" Palladium said as balloons and streamers came down from the roof and fell on the girls as they hugged each other and Stella and Layla accepted the giant check. The girls posed for pictures and gave good sportsmanship hugs to Luna, Nova, Mirta and Galatea.

A man dressed in a blue suit with orange hair that was placed in a ponytail walked up to the girls with a microphone in his hands.

"Girls, I'm Tony James from 'Sony Magix Music', and I would like to sign your song writer, Flora"

The girls all screamed with joy, except for Flora.

"I'm sorry Mr James, but, I only wrote what was in my heart, and besides, my friend Musa is the pop star" Flora said graciously.

"Alright, if you sing a hit song, right now, I'll pay you to write songs for my company" Tony reasoned.

"You bet" Musa answered on their behalf as they all picked up their instruments, only this time, Musa was lead singer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the final time, The Winx Club's victory lap!" Palladium announced as he and Tony left the stage.

Musa's electric guitar started playing as Layla started tapping the symbols of the drum set. Flora and Stella sung the echo.

"This is dedicated to my man Riven" Musa said during the intro.

Shut up and kiss me By Orianthi

You're too loud, I'm so hyper  
On paper we're a disaster  
And I'm driving you crazy  
It's my little game

Riven started laughing at his girl. She always had a way with words.

I push you, and you push back  
Two opposites so alike that  
Everyday's a roller coaster  
I'm a bump you'll never get over

This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
You say you (you) can't (can't) handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just (just) so (so) full of it  
Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth  
Shut up and kiss me

Shut up!  
Shut up!

I call you and you pick up  
I tell you how much I'm in love  
I'm laughing and you get mad  
It's my little game

The boys all laughed.

Go ahead now, admit it  
You like your world with me in it  
Like a record, it's broken  
Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over

This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
You say you (you) can't (can't) handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
Shut up and kiss me

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just (just) so (so) full of it  
Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth  
Shut up and kiss me

You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh  
The riffs on my guitar  
The way we fight, we make up fast  
Oooooh yeah … 

(Musa's electric Guitar Solo)

So shut up!

(Musa's electric Guitar Solo cont.)

Love (love)-hate, love (love)-hate, love (love)hate!

Cuz it's a love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
You say you (you) can (can) handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just so freakin' full of it  
Cuz it's too late, to shut your mouth  
Shut up and kiss me

Shut up!

Shut up and kiss me

As the song finished Riven ran up on stage and kissed Musa on the lips. The other guys ran up and did the same. Flora was so happy to have Helia back.

Tony walked back on stage and smiled.

"You've got yourself a deal."

The whole auditorium cheered and applauded, it almost sounded like a storm. The girls had never been so famous before, and Musa finally had her dream job, and maybe if this guy likes her, he could sign her as a singer and song writer. Who knows.

3


End file.
